World Under
by Maki-Hieki
Summary: Chapters 9 and 10 are up! Read and Reveiw!
1. Present, Past, Future

Kindra, a purpleish hedgehog with blue-silverish eyes, sat on a rock that looked above the water.

"Hey, Kindra. What are you doing here by yourself?" Kindra turned around. A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, stared at her.

"Hello, Sonic!" Kindra said, standing up. Her long, light blue dress trailed after her, as her thigh length black hair was tied up into a buns on both side of her head, with a few stands hanging at the side of her face. Sonic looked at her and blushed.

"What? You act like you've never seen a girl in a dress before." Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm used to seeing you in shorts and turtle necks." He held out his hand, and Kindra took it. They slowly walked to the castle, that belonged to Princess Sally Acorn. Sonic, being such a gentleman, opened the door for Kindra.

"Thank you, Sonic."

"It's nothing, " Sonic said, picking at something on his tuxedo. Soft music played in the background, and the towns folk of Knothole, were dancing and chatting with friends. Sonic spotted Princess Sally, and took Kindra's hand, leading her.

"Sonic!" Sally said. She merely looked at Kindra, with a disgusted look. "My, my, Sonic. I thought you already took the trash out," the Princess whispered to him. Sonic turned his head, and cleared his throat. A drink was offered to Kindra, and she took it gladly. She took a little sip, and sputtered it all over Sally's white dress. Sally screamed. "You peasant! You ruined my dress!" Kindra bowed.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness. It was merely an accident." Sally looked down at Kindra, and smiled wickedly. She bent down and tore at Kindra's dress.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It was merely an accident!" Sally laughed, as she tore at Kindra's dress again and again. After a few tears, the remnents of Kindra's dress was now, a sleeve, and her under dress. Kindra looked at Sally, then at Sonic, who quickly turned away. Kindra's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out of the castle. She ran into the forest. Trees tore away more of the dress, and cut her arms and legs. Without knowing, she tripped over a root, and fell. She slid. When she stopped, she looked up, and saw the night sky. She slowly stood up, and walked to a huge rock. She sat, and cried.

Sonic felt bad after Kindra left. He hung his head, and sighed. Sally looked at him and smiled.

"Sonic, you know you can do better than that, dear." Sonic looked up, and glared at her.

"She's nicer then you'll ever be, Sally!" He turned and ran out the door.

"Kindra! Kindra, where are you?! Kindra!" He called. He searched around the castle, and near the river. Sonic wiped a little presperation off his forehead.

Kindra looked up, after hearing her name.

"Sonic..." She whispered. There was a rustling in the trees. Kindra turned around. The rustling came nearer. A orange fox with two tails, showed up in front of Kindra.

"Kindra, are you okay?" It was Tails. Kindra shook her head.

"Tails, she hates me! Why does she hate me?" Tails sighed.

"She hates you, because Sonic loves you more then her."

Sonic went through the forest. "Kindra!" he called out, tiredly. A red echidna tapped Sonic's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. She's not at her house." Sonic sighed.

"Thanks, Knuckles."

"Hey, just helping out a friend," Knuckles said. Sonic smiled slightly.

"Did you contact Tails?" Knuckles shook his head.

"Do you want me to?" Sonic nodded. Knuckles raised his right arm, and moved his sleeve back. A watch with many buttons was on his wrist. He pressed one of the buttons.

"Come in, Tails. Can you hear me?" A buzz, followed by a blurry voice came in.

"Tails here."

"Did you find Kindra?" Sonic asked. There was another buzz, followed by a blurry voice.

"Sonic, is that you?" It was Kindra. Sonic rushed over to Knuckles.

"Kindra, are you alright? Are you hurt?" There was a long pause, then a busy tone. Kindra's voice came back choppy.

"Sonic... Help... Tails..." There was a steady buzzing. Knuckles looked at Sonic, whos face had an expression that he was about to cry.

"Knuckles, trace that!" Sonic told him. Knuckles did what he was told. There were a few beeps, and dashes.

"Sonic, they were in the forest!" Sonic took off. He ran to where Kindra and Tails were. They weren't there. The only evidence that was there, was Kindra's sleeve. Sonic picked it up. A tear ran down his face.

Tails woke up on a table. He looked over, and saw Kindra. Kindra looked back at him.

"Where are we?" she mouthed. A round figure came in.

"Well, I see that you two are awake."

"Robotnik!" Tails called out. Robotnik laughed and turned on some lights. Tails blinked, and looked over at Kindra. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling. Tails looked at the ceiling and saw two pairs of eyes. One of the pairs were green, and the other was violet. Tails looked over at Kindra, and saw her mouthing to the eyes. Tails looked back at the ceiling, and the eyes were gone. Robotnik came back, and walked over to Kindra.

"Ah, so you must be Sonic's newest mate. I wonder if he'd care if I made you my robot slave."  
"Sonic does care!" Kindra yelled.

"Ooh, fesity." Robotnik laughed. There was a loud crash, then the lights went out.

"What the...?" Robotnik left. Tails felt a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Tails."

"Knuckles?" Tails' arms came loose, and he sat up. Sonic untied Kindra. Kindra sat up, and looked at Sonic.

"Kindra, I'm sorry about earlier today." Kindra ignored him, and stood up. Knuckles walked over to Kindra.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! First, my dress gets torn by the snottiest princess, then I get taken away, by a guy who's shapped like an egg! Yeah! My day has been totally great!" She said, walking past Knuckles. Knuckles walked over to Sonic.

"Why didn't you say anything when Sally did that?"

"I don't know!" Sonic yelled at him.

"Okay, I know I shouldn't be talking right now, but if we dont get out of here, Eggman's gonna come back," Tails spoke, making the rest jump.(Note: Eggman is also known as Robotnik.)  
"Tails, do you think you could fly us to the vent?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded, and took Kindra's hand. She sighed, as Tails flew her up to the vent. After everyone was in the vent, they crawled to the place, Sonic and Knuckles first came. They jumped down to the floor, and ran out the door.

Sally thought about what Sonic said. She sat in her room, looking at her reflection in the mirror. _What was Sonic talking about? I am nice. It's her fault she spit on my dress, and I was just making it even by tearing at her dress. _She sighed, and closed her eyes.

Okay, let's crash at my place," Tails said. "It's closer." Kindra shrugged.

"I don't care, as long I don't have to sleep anywhere near him," she exclaimed, jerking her head toward Sonic. Once they made it to Tails' house, they had a talk to who would sleep where. Sonic slept in the living room with Knuckles, Tails slept in his room, while Kindra slept in the guest room. She sat and looked out the window. Tails came in.

"Hey, are you hungry?" She shook her head. Tails sighed.

"Look, I'm mad at Sally too."

"I'm not mad at Sally," Kindra said. "Why should I be? She's just a princess who has a very short temper." Tails looked at Kindra with a look of admiration.

"Good night, Tails," Kindra said, laying down. Tails walked over to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Kindra."

Sonic lay still on the couch.

"Sonic, seriously, why didn't you tell Sally to stop?" Knuckles asked him.

"I didn't know what to do. I was scared to say something." Sonic rolled over and closed his eyes.

Sally awoke the next morning, and sat up in her four-poster. Her mind was still thinking about what Sonic said to her the night before. She quickly got out of bed and dressed. She walked over to her computer, and dialed Sonic's number. No one answered. She tried Tails.

"Hello?" It was a female's voice.

"Uh, yes. Is Sonic over there?" There was a long silence.

"Sure, hang on." The female called for Sonic, and he answered the phone.

"Yes, Sally?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"You are the one who calls me the most."

"Well, what about that purple hedgehog? You know? The trash?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about Kindra, Sally." There was a dead phone line. _I was only stating the facts,_ she thought to herself.

Kindra sighed, and walked outside. She sat down on the porch, and felt her cheek. The one that Tails kissed. She quickly put her hand down, as someone came and sat next to her.

"Hey, Kindra," Knuckles said.

"What does Sonic want?" Knuckles looked at Kindra, and blinked.

"How do you know he wanted something?"

"Well, I kinda figured he wanted something, because you are the one who told me that Sonic wanted to go out with me." Knuckles chuckled nervously, as Kindra looked at him.

"Why are you blushing, Knuckles?" Kindra asked. Knuckles quickly stood up.

"Sonic wants you to meet him at the peir, in a half an hour." Knuckles' voice was unusually high. Kindra queitly giggled, and looked at her watch.

"Well, I best of get going. Don't want to keep Sonic waiting." She stood up, and ruffled Knuckles hair.

Sonic waited patiently, and nervously, as he waited for Kindra. When he saw her coming, he breathed in and sighed.

"So, what is it, Sonic?" Kindra asked, slowly walking up to him.

"Kindra, I'm really sorry about last night. I was just scared to say anything, because I'm was afraid Sally might kick you out of Knothole." Kindra looked at Sonic, and burst into a fit of giggles. Sonic looked at Kindra with amazment.

"Hey! I'm tryin' to apologize, and you're standin' in front of me gigglin'! I feel so loved!" Sonic added sarcastically, making Kindra laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Kindra said, after her fit. "It's just that, your so cute when you apologize, and I couldn't help but laugh." Sonic took her hand, and kissed it. Kindra blushed, and smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. Tails said he's done working on another invention of his," Sonic said. Sonic smiled at her, and left. Kindra stood there, with her hand in the air.

Knuckles sat in Tails' workshop, thinking why didn't he tell Kindra how he felt about her. Kindra's face appeared in his mind. Her face was smiling and she was wearing a pale blue two piece swimsuit. Tails came from under the Tornado he was fixing. (Note: The Tornado is a driving machine.) He looked at Knuckles, who had a dazed look on his face. He stood up and moved his hand in front of Knuckles' face.

"Earth to Knuckles. Come in Knuckles. Welcome to the planet called Mobius!" Knuckles shook his head, and looked at Tails.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Let me guess. About Kindra, right?" Knuckles nodded.

"Well, you have that same look I just had too!" Tails laughed nervously.

"Hey! Are you two talking 'bout _MY_ woman?!" Sonic said, walking through the flaps of the door. Tails and Knuckles twitched.

"It's okay you guys. I'm not mad. Who wouldn't think of Kindra?" Tails and Knuckles sighed with relief.

"So, what do you got for me, Tails?" Sonic said. Tails gave Sonic something that looked like a watch.

"It's a camara slash communicator. If someone has another componet to this, you can see and hear them." Tails blushed, and took the watch.

"I gave a watch to Kindra. She's the guinea pig." Tails pressed the biggest button. The three saw Kindra sitting on the beach. Her black hair was slowly blowing in the wind, and her eyes seem to melt with the sea. Her lips moved slightly, like she was singing. She looked at the watch, and squinted. She tapped it, and smiled.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails jumped.

"How did you know I was here?" Tails asked, nervously.

"On my side, I heard breathing," she said with a giggle. "I found out how to use this, Tails. And, Sonic, why is your mouth hanging open?" Knuckles and Tails looked at Sonic, who quickly closed his mouth.

Sally walked on the beach. Her head was hung low. _She's nicer then you'll ever be! _ Sonic's voice rang through her brain, making her lose her footing. She heard a giggle, and looked up. She saw Kindra talking to a watch, and smiling into it. Sally glared at her, and she slowly walked over to her.

"Hello, Kindra," Sally said, nearly choking. Kindra looked over at her, and put the watch down to her side.

"Hello, Princess Sally," Kindra said nicely. She smiled at Sally, and held out her hand. Sally looked at it like it was dirt. _She's nicer then you'll ever be!_ Sonic's voice ran through her head again. She hestaintly took Kindra's hand and shook it. _ Her hands are soft like my silk bed sheets!_ she thought to herself. Sally slowly pulled her hand back, and placed it at her side.

"So, how are you and Sonic?" Kindra looked at her, then at her watch, then back at Sally.

"See for yourself." Sally looked into the watch and saw Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic, who all screamed. But to Sally and Kindra, it sounded like tiny people. Sally looked over at Kindra, who looked at Sally, and they both laughed. Sally's laugh turned into giggles. She sighed and looked over at Kindra, who's gaze was turned toward the sea.

"Um, Kindra, I'm sorry about tearing your dress. I know you didn't mean to spit on my dress, but I was just jealous of you, because your heart holds that someone who is very dear to me." Kindra looked at Sally with a raised eyebrow.

"Sally, no offense or anything, but Sonic told me he'd really starting to not like you anymore. He knows the Sally who was always fair and nice, not the Sally who's tears at peoples' dresses. Well, I have to go." Kindra walked off. Sally looked at her, and started to cry. _He still likes me..._ she thought.

Rose sat in a tree eating a apple, and counting her jewels she had just found. She bit into the apple, and put the jewels into her pocket. She jumped out of the tree, and glided down to the ground. _I wonder how Knuckles is doing_, she asked herself. She walked over to her car, and jumped in it. _Mabey I'll pay him a visit!_ She smiled at herself, and drove to Knothole.

Kindra carefully opened the flaps to Tails' workshop. She looked at the three males who had their heads together at the computer screen.

"Whatcha guys lookin' at?" She asked, startling them, and making Tails minimize what they were looking at. Kindra walked over to the males and pushed them out of the way. She sat down in the chair, and restored what they were looking at.

Mati 18, 2037

I am so happy! Sonic asked me to go to the ball with him! How could I say no! He's just so sweet!

Mati 21, 2037

Sorry I haven't written in a while. The day of the ball, Sally tore at my dress, and then I was kiddnapped by Eggman/Robotnik. (What does he want to be called! Geez!) Tails was with me and I didn't feel completley alone. Why didn't Sonic say anything when Sally was tearing at my dress?! Why didn't he stick up for me? I don't know what to say to him now. I am so mad at him.

Kindra looked down at her journal entries, and chuckled. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. She quietly stood up, and walked away. Sonic grabbed her arm. Kindra turned, and looked at him, with sadness and anger.

"Kindra, I'm sorry! I just wanted to see what you were thinking."

"What I was thinking, Sonic?! Why didn't come ask me, instead of having Tails sneak into my home computer! I thought you loved me, Sonic!" She pulled away from him, and ran out. Sonic stood there. He dropped to his hands and knees, and weeped. Tails and Knuckles looked at him, then at each other. Knuckles got up, and walked over to Sonic.

"Hang in there bud. You still got one more strike before she gives up all hope on you." Tails got up, and walked to the flaps.

"I'm gonna go after her."

Tails turned on his tracker to find Kindra. He looked at it, and typed Kindra's name into it. There were a few beeps, and then there was a a little purple dot on the screen.

"Kindra is currently at the waterfall," the computer said.

"Water-" Tails turned off the tracker, and jumped in the air. His two tails started to spin, and he flew to the waterfall. He turned on the screen, and contacted Knuckles.

"What's up, Tails?"

"Knuckles, get Sonic, and hurry to the waterfall, NOW!" Tails turned off the screen, and flew as quickly as he could.

Knuckles shook Sonic.

"Sonic! GET UP RIGHT NOW! THE GIRL YOU LOVE IS IN DANGER!" Sonic sat up, and ran out through the flaps. Knuckles followed behind.

Kindra stood at the edge of the waterfall, and looked down. _Well, here goes nothing._ She jumped, and closed her eyes. When she reopend them, she looked up, and saw Tails, Sonic and Knuckles. She sat up, and looked at all three of them. She started to cry, and Sonic held her.

"Sonic, I'm sorry! I thought you didn't love me anymore!" She weeped into his chest. A car drove by, and Knuckles looked at it.

"Rose..." He got up, and started to run after it.

Rose looked around the scenery of Knothole. She looked out her rear view mirror, and cheeked her reflection. _Still lookin' good, _she thought. Then she saw a red blur. _Knuckles... _She stopped the car, and quickly got out of it. Knuckles ran up to her.

"Rose?"

"Hi, Knuckles," She said calmly. Rose looked up and down at Knuckles. _I love his sunglasses! And I hope he keeps that shirt on while I'm here!_ Knuckles was doing the same thing to her, except imagining some of the clothes on another person's body. _I wonder if that skirt would fit Kindra. _He looked up and smiled at Rose, who blushed.

"Not to inturrupt, Knuckles, but Kindra wants to see you." Rose looked over at the person who spoke.

"Tails! No time, no see!" Tails looked over at Rose and smiled. Knuckles sighed.

"What does Kindra want, Tails?" Tails shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I may be able to hack into computers, but not into peoples brains!" He stalked off. Knuckles turned to Rose.

"Would you like to meet Kindra? I bet she could use a girl to talk to right about now." Rose nodded, and followed Knuckles. When they got to where Sonic and Kindra were, Rose's eyes widened when she saw Kindra. It seemed that a ray of sunshine fell on Sonic and Kindra. Kindra looked up and saw Rose. She sniffled, and stood up.

"Hello. My name is Kindra. Nice to met you," Kindra said. She held out her hand, and Rose took it. _Her hands are really soft!_ Rose thought. Knuckles looked at the two femmes' shaking hands.

"Yeah, Kindra, Tails said you wanted to talk to me about something." Kindra looked at Knuckles.

"Yes, actually. Why didn't you tell me?" Knuckles looked at her.

"Tell you what?"

"That you liked me." Knuckles eyes widened, and he took a few steps back, to keep himself from falling. Rose shook her head, and coughed.

After Rose was settled in at Kindra's place, the two had a long talk.

"Okay, so you've known those three all your life?" Rose asked, while putting a fistfull of popcorn in her mouth.

"Yep, yep! When I first moved here, I was really shy. Tails was the first one to come up to me and show me all around Knothole. He took me on a tour of his workshop, and showed me his hideout. Knuckles was the little crazy one at the time. He moved here a few months after I did, and he was really nervous about moving to Knothole. So I helped him around, showed him all the sights, and the usally things you do when you help out someone. And then there's Sonic." Kindra shook her head at this point. Rose smiled.

"Was he that wild?" She asked, giggling. Kindra laughed.

"I'm not going to go into detail about that. But anyway, he used to follow me wherever I went and I didn't know about it. Then one day, Knuckles came up to me, and told me that Sonic wanted to go out with me. I really didn't know who Sonic was because, I don't pay attention to the news, and stuff about the outside, because he's really famous. I was really shy the first time I saw him, 'cause that boy is _so_ cute!" She giggled.

There was a knock at the door. Kindra stood up, and opened th door.

"Hi! Won't you come on in?" A pink hedgehog walked inside the door. Rose looked at the pink hedgehog.

"Amy?" Amy looked at Rose.

"HI!" Amy rushed over to Rose and hugged her. Rose smiled.

"Uh... Amy... Can't breath..." Amy let go, and smiled.

"I'm sorry... So Kindra tell us about the ball! I wasn't here, and... Rose... She was never here!" Kindra smiled.

"Okay. It started like this." So, for an hour, Kindra told the two gaping guest about what happened that day.

"No way! Sally couldn't have ripped your dress! She's very nice to me!" Amy exclaimed. Kindra looked at Amy.

"She's only nice to you, because your sweet. She thinks I'm a royal pain in her-"

"Alrighty then!" Rose said, making Kindra stop talking. Amy laughed and fell on the floor. Kindra helped Amy up. The phone rang. Kindra shook her head, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kindra? It's Tails. Is Sonic with you?" Kindra covered her mouth.

"No. He's not here. Did you call Knuckles?"

"I did, and he said he wasn't over there, either." Kindra said good-bye to Tails, and hung up the phone.

"Sonic's missing"

Sonic woke up, and looked around.

"AH! You're up! Did you sleep well, sweety?" It was Sally.

"Sally what did you do to me?!" Sonic yelled. Sally giggled and looked at him. Sonic stared up in Sally's blue eyes.

"Sonic, it's time you lose the trash, and go with me." She leaned in to kiss Sonic. He turned his head, and closed his eyes. There was a whisper in his ear.

"Sonic, are you there?" It was Kindra.

"Yes. You have to help me. I'm at Sally's right now. She must have sent one of her servents to get me."

"Okay. I'll tell Knuckles and Tails, and have them come get you. Me and the girls will go right now." Kindra's voice left his ear. Sally was over by the window. "So, Sonic, what would you like to do first? A bit of tonsile hockey, or horsey?" She smiled at Sonic and walked over to him. He tried to sit up, but his hands and legs were chained to the bed posts.

"Kasui, Sally!" Sally was taken aback at Sonic's cruel languge.

"Sonic, I am truly ashamed at you." She leaned in and kissed him.

Kindra, Rose, and Amy dressed in all black and ran to Sally's palace. Kindra had a grapling gun, and Rose had a rope, while Amy had a stun gun. Rose quickly flew up to Sally's window, and looked in. She pulled out a flashlight and flicked on and off to where Kindra and Amy where. Kindra flashed back, and shot the grapling gun to where Rose was. She tugged on the rope, and started to climb up. Amy was right behind her. When they reached the top, Kindra covered her mouth to hold back a scream. Sally was passionetly kissing Sonic.

Things where much worse form the inside. Knuckles had to dig inside walls to cut of power cords, while Tails had to hack into the sercurity system. By the time everything was done, they had to fight off guards. After that they slowly walked to Sally's room. There were a few straining sounds and Sonic's voice cursing at Sally. Tails, being the computer wiz, hacked into the button operated password system. Knuckles spotted an open vent, and climbed in. He was right above Sally's room. He looked over to the window, and saw three female figures in the moon light. He took out his flash light and, flicked the light eight times, which represented his name. Kindra flicked back six times. Knuckles carfully removed the vent covering, and quietly jumped onto the floor. He crawled to the windows door, and the three femmes' crawled in. Amy, quickly yet queitly, rushed over to Sally, and zapped Sally on the back with the stun gun. The scream gave Tails the hint that Sally was down. He entered the room. Kindra was over Sonic, unleashing him from the chains. Sonic sat up, rubbing his wrist. He spat on the floor, and shook his head. Rose got a chair, and put Sally in it. She tied the stunned chipmunk to the chair.

Everyone climbed down the rope, and ran (flew in Rose's case) to Kindra's house. When they reached the house, everyone was tired. Tails was sore as well, ecspecaily because, he had to go to Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, and his house to get their belonging, and brought them back to Kindra's house. Rose's things were already at Kindra's house.

"The reason I had Tail's get your stuff was, beacuse Sally's is going to have her guards come get us. Rose, how many people can fit in your car?" Rose looked at everyone.

"I would say about four people." Kindra looked at Tails.

"The Tornado holds three, plus boxes, bags, you get it."

"So it's settled. We leave in a few hours. Everyone get some sleep. But first we must assign rooms. We'll do these by people. Co-ed if you will. Boys, you have to sleep on the floor. Girls, in the bed. Knuckles and Rose get the living room. Amy and Tails get the guest room, and Sonic and I get my room. Got it?" Everyone nodded. The 'couples' went into 'their' rooms, and made 'their' beds and pallets.

Sally's eyes opened slowly.She shook her head and stood up. She fell face first, and screamed. A servant girl came up, and saw Sally on the floor.

"Princess! Princess, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?! Untie me!" The girl did as she was told, and helped Sally up.

"That piece of trash! She shall pay for stealing Sonic away from me!" She went to her closet and picked out an outfit.

Kindra woke everyone up at 3:30 AM. Everyone quickly dressed, and waited in the living room.

"When we leave, make sure to lock all the doors, so Sally can think that we are asleep. The girls will ride in Rose's car, and the boys in the Tornado. Boys, hurry and put the boxes and stuff in the Tornado, for we leave in a half hour." Everyone hurried and lock every door. They quickly turned off the lights and went to their assigned cars. They went to the gas station, and filled the cars up. They hit the highway, and drove to the nearest place. Tails' hideout.

Sally drove to Kindra's house around 4:15 AM. She had her head guard, Kenji, a green kangaroo, break down the door.

"Kindra, you piece of trash, come out this instant!" There was silence. She ran into every room, and pointed an electric gun around. No body was in the house.

"Kasui!" She cursed under her breath.

When the group reached Tails' hideout, they quickly put everything in the 'living room'.

"This place comes with every accessory needed. Electricity, running water, you name it," Tails exclaimed, happily. Amy looked at Tails with admiration.

"Does it have rooms big enough for six people, though?" Rose asked from the door. Tails looked at Rose.

"One room has enough room to hold 15 soilders, if that's what you mean." Rose nodded, and took herself on a tour. Knuckles followed behind her.

"Um, Tails, where will the girls sleep? I don't want to sleep co-ed again. No offense, Tails, but you snore," Amy added. Tails smiled at the little hedgehog.

"None taken. There are about six rooms per floor, not including the bathroom, which is about three rooms by itself." Sonic looked at Tails, with awe.

"_Nine_ rooms _per_ floor?! Tails, I only see one floor here." Tails walked over to the counter in the kitchen. He pressed a button, and an elevator door opened. Amy's eyes widened. Kindra ran to the elavator door.

"Going up!" She yelled. Sonic quickly ran in before the door closed. There was a ding and the elavator went up. Amy looked at Tails.

"How long did it take you to make this?" She asked.

"I would have to say about..." He pursed his lips, and closed an eye. "A year. This is one of my mini projects."

"Mini?! This would take me at least three and a half years for me. Mabye even more!" She walked around the living, and picked up one of her boxes. The elavator came back down, because the door opened. She walked in, and waved good-bye to Tails.

Kindra looked around.

"I'm guessing everyone gets their own floor."

"How do you figure?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there's six of us, and there's six floors." Sonic nodded his head in understanding. Kindra walked to the nearest window and looked at the scenery.

"It's so pretty out here." Sonic came up from behind Kindra, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Well, that may be pretty, but you're beatiful." Kindra slowly turned around, and looked at Sonic.

"You really mean it?" Sonic nodded.

Rose went into a room, and sat down on the bed. She sank into it.

"I call this room!" She said, laying down. Knuckles laughed and sat down on the desk.

"So, where were you before you came to Knothole?" Knuckles asked.

"Me? Well, I really don't know where I was," She said giggling. "Well, it was close to Knothole." Knuckles started to say something, but a beeping noise was heard from somewhere.

"Hey! Is any in this room?" It was Tails' voice. Knuckles looked around and saw an intercom on the wall nearest the desk.

"Tails? Where are you?"

"Downstairs, in the kitchen. I already contaced everyone else and their already down here. It's time to eat." There was another beeping noise, and Tails was gone. Rose sighed, and got out of the bed. Knuckles opened the door for Rose. She smiled at him, and went downstairs.

That is the last time I take the stairs!" Knuckles said, wiping sweat off his forehead. Rose shook her head. The two sat down at the at the table. Everyone started to pass around mashed potatos, peas (which no one ate), carrots, salad, pasta, chicken, gravy, and rice cakes for dessert. After everyone had their third or fourth helpings, the group went to their floors. Kindra, Amy and Rose spent quite a long time on the intercoms talking to each other. Their conversation was also heard by the males. Sonic intervened.

"Hey! I can hear you! Tails, I know your on. Do the floors have phones to contact the other floors?" Tails took a long time to answer, because he was half asleep.

"Wha? Yeah, Sonic." He went back to sleep. Kindra called Amy and Rose and continued their talk. It was 2:30 AM when they got off the phone.

Everyone woke up at 1:30 PM. Amy sat on the couch, clutching her pink teddy bear.

"That's the last time I talk on the phone until two-two-two thirty!" She said yawning. Rose's hair was in odd postitons.

"What day is it?" Everyone looked at her as she flopped on the couch, next to Amy. The only one who was wide awake was Tails.

"That's what happens when you talk on the phone, when you could have gone to a persons' room!" Tails exclaimed. The femmes blushed and cleared their throats. Out of nowhere, there was a huge explosion, and a scream. Sonic looked up from his Mini Wheats.

"What the heck was that?" Roae looked up, and sighed.

"Sorry, I was watching t.v last night. Must have left it on." Sonic looked at her, and nodded. Knuckles, finally, came downstairs. Rose looked at him, and almost fainted. Knuckles hair was slicked back, he wore a white shirt, and blue jean shorts. Knuckles looked at Rose, who quickly turned away. Amy got up and went to her floor. Knuckles took Amy's spot. Rose sat straight up, and looked to her left, the opposite of Knuckles.

"Well, I guess thats are cue to leave!" Kindra said, loudly so Tails and Sonic jumped out of their chairs. Sonic ran up the stairs, and Tails went outside to make adjustments on the house, while Kindra went deeper into the woods to practice her karate moves. Rose cleared her throat.

"So, what is it Knuckles?" Rose asked, looking at him. Knuckles' face was rather close to her's. Rose's green eyes stared into Knuckles' violet ones. He leaned in, and kissed her lightly on the lips. He slowly pulled back, and smiled at her.

"Think about it." He stood up, and went outside to help Tails. Rose touched her lips, stood up, and ran upstairs.

"AMY!"

Amy was in the middle of a relaxing bath when she heard her name. She groaned, and stood up. She wrapped a towel around herself, and went into the main room. Rose was standing there.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Amy asked. Rose giggled, and smiled.

"He kissed me, Amy!" Amy stared at Rose with a look of confusion.

"Wait. Are you telling me that Knuckles..." Amy screamed, and jumped up and down.

"Oh, my God, Rose. I'm so happy for you. Just give me a second." Amy turned around, and searched through the drawers for some clothes. She hurried into the bathroom, and changed. She came out, and sat on the bed.

"So how did it happen?" Amy asked, earnestly. Rose told her how Kindra told Sonic and Tails that they had to go.

"Then he just leaned in a kissed me. Then he said 'Think about it'." Rose sighed, and flopped on the bed.

Sally paced up and down the palace dining room.

"Where could that tramp be?!" She yelled. Kenji sat in a chair, reading the paper.

"Kenji! Check the Net to see where she is!" Kenji put the paper down, and turned on his lap top.

"It says here, that she is in some forgien space. The computer can't find her."

"Kasui!" Sally cursed. "She is still here somewhere."

Robotnik sat in his chair, looking into the palace. He saw Sally pacing up and down. _Mabye Kindra knows where Sonic is. I could help Sally get Kindra, while she helps me get Sonic!_, thought. He cracked his knuckles, and typed Sally an E-Mail.

Dear Miss Acorn,

Sorry to bother you so, but I can help you with your problem. If you help me find Sonic, I'll find you Kindra. It's a win-win situation. I get what I want, and you get what you want. Please E-mail me back at Thank you, and have a very lovely day.

Mr. Robonik

Is he playing me as a fool!" Sally roared. "Why would _moi_ work with a culprit?! But it might work..." She added. Kenji winced. Working with a hated character was not his idea of a job.

"Miss Acorn, are you sure you're okay with working with him? I mean, he tried to turn you into a robot slave! He could be using you!" Sally turned to him.

"Thank you, Kenji, for being concerned about me, but I really need to get Kindra! If I don't get revenge for her taking away Sonic from me, I don't know what I'll do." She sighed.

Kindra sat on the ground, meditating. Sonic sat in tree above her. He was admiring Kindra's beauty.

"Sonic, come down from that tree," Kindra said. Sonic lost his footing while trying to stand up, and fell out of the tree. He landed face first. Kindra looked up, and covered her mouth to stiffle a laugh.

"Are you alright?' She said, standing up, and walking over to him. Sonic sat up, and laughed.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just lost my footing." Kindra nodded. She sat down next to him, and took one of his hands. He looked at her.

"Sonic, if anything happens to me, promise me that you'll come to resuce me." Sonic was taken aback.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going to-" Kindra held a finger to his lips.

"Promise me, Sonic. You have to." Kindra stood up, and walked back to the house. Sonic sat there, confused.

Tails saw Kindra coming.

"Hey! Kindra, what's wrong?" He asked noticing her sad face. She shook her head, and walked inside. A few minutes later, Sonic came to Tails.

"Tails, did Kindra tell you what's wrong with her?" Tails shook his head. Sonic sighed, and sat down.

"She told me if anything happned to her, I have to promise to rescue her." Tails' eyes closed.

"Kasui! I forgot to tell the girls they can't contact the outside world, or they'll come find us!" Tails ran inside. He ran upstairs to the girls' floors.

"Amy? Rose? Kindra?" He called out. No one answered. He checked each room. Each room was clean and orderly, except for Kindra's. Her room, looked like a fight had happened. He screamed. Sonic and Knuckles ran upstairs. They were about to ask what was wrong, but they looked at the room. Sonic shook his head. He rummaged through the papers. He found a note.

Sonic,

If you really love this piece of trash, come find her. But If you don't, she will be turned into a robotic slave, and you will be mine once again. Love ya!

Sally

Sonic tossed the note on the floor.

"We have to go find Sally and Robotnik," Sonic said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say Sally _and_ Robotnik?!" Knuckles and Tails asked in unison. Sonic nodded.

"I promised Kindra. Remember, Tails? I promsied her."

Kindra woke up on a operating table. Sally was standing above her.

"Looks like the home-wrecker is up!" She said, slapping Kindra across the face. Kindra turned her head to Sally and smiled. She spat in Sally face. Sally screamed, and slapped Kindra again.

"I hate you!"

"You shouldn't hate me Sally. You should hate yourself. Just because your a princess, doesn't give you the right to act so childish. If you are a princess, you should think like and act like a princess, instead of a middle school student who holds a grudge against the girl who is dating your ex!" Kindra yelled at her. Sally knew Kindra was right, but she wasn't going to sink so low.

"Kindra, where are you?" It was Amy.

"Amy, I'm right here."

"Good. Where's Rose?"

"I'm right here." Rose bit down on the bindings, but got an electrical shock. She screamed.

"ROSE!" Amy and Kindra yelled.

Sonic was dressed in all black. With Tails' new technology on his side, he wouldn't lose Knuckles and Tails. He waited in the living room for them. When they came downstairs, they were ready to go. They hopped into the Tornado, and drove to Sally's castle. Knuckles was driving, so that gave Tails the chance to check the sercruity system.

"Sally has more gurads, and more lasers. So it might take us longer than usual."

"How long is usual?" Sonic asked.

"About an hour."

"Really? So when you guys came to get me? That was an hour?"

"Just about," Knuckles replied.

Sally sat in a chair, glaring at Kindra.

"So, how long are you gonna stare at me?" Kindra asked.

"I dunno. Until you pass out." Kindra nodded.

"I really suggest you let my friends go, and leave me here."

"Why?"

"Well, because you only want me, right?" Sally stood up, and walked over to Kindra.

"You wanna know why I hate you?"

"No, not really, but go ahead." Sally smacked Kindra acrossed the face.

"Because your a home-wrecking girl, who has to have my hubby!"

"Hubby?! You wish!"

"SHUT UP!" The bindings on Kindra undid themselves and she stood up. Sally stuttered but was slapped.

"That was for Amy!" Kindra elbowed Sally in the jaw.  
"That was for Sonic!" She punched the chipmunk in the chest.

"That was for Rose! Kindra then hit Sally on the head with her fist.

"And that is for me!" She kicked Sally in the stomach, which knocked her out.

"And that! That was just for the heck of it." She ran over to the control panel, and looked at the many buttons. _Oh, I wish Tails was here!_ she thought. She looked at her wrist. Her 'watch' wasn't there. She groaned, and looked back at the panel. She scanned the buttons, and looked at a blue button with a lightning bolt on it. The lightning bolt was bright. Kindra pushed the button, and the lightning bolt's light slowly faded. She sighed with relief, and continued to scan the panel. She found a switch, and flicked it. The bindings on Rose and Amy slowly slid off. She ran over to Rose, and shook her.

"Rose. Wake up. Come on, get up."

"She won't do it." Kindra turned around, and saw Amy.

"Amy, you have to help me-" Amy shook her head.

"I can't Kindra. I have to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I was- I am suppose to help Sally and Robotnik get you and Sonic."

"But how could you help them? You were in Joirb that whole month." Amy shook her head.

"I wasn't in Joirb. I was here in Knothole helping Sally to make a schem to get you, and eventually kill you. Sally figured that me and you were friends, so she sent me. She figured that anything I said to you was true."

"But Amy, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't! If I told I was going to be killed with you!"

"How would they know?!" Amy pulled her shirt off, and showed many cords on her chest.

"I was wired! If I told, Sally would kill me with you! I want to live!"

"AMY, YOU'RE SELFISH! A GOOD FRIEND WOULD TELL NO MATER WHAT! NO WONDER SALLY LIKES YOU!" Amy gasped, and covered her mouth. She never really thought about that before.

"Kindra, I'm sorry!" Kindra glared at her, and turned away.

"Give me proof, then I'll forgive you." She walked over to Rose, and stood her up.

"Prove to me, Amy. Prove to me that you are a worthy friend that you claim to be. Then, only then, will I forgive you." Kindra walked out of the labortory with Rose, skidding next to her. Amy stood there, confused and sad.

They reached the front doors of Sally's castle. Sonic looked at the oak doors, and jumped out of the Tornado. Tails sat there, laptop buzzing, figuring out the passwords to get into the castle.

"Okay. The first password is--- Eye," Tails said. Knuckles punched the password pad in the wall.

"That works too," Tails mummbled.

They opened the doors, and looked around. They split up, and went into diffrent sections of the castle. Sonic ran up to the eighth floor, and busted each door down. When he came to a metal door, he kicked it until it broke down. He looked in, and saw Amy, sitting on the floor. She looked at Sonic, and smiled.

"Tell Kindra that I am a true friend." She held up a stick of dynamite. Sonic took a step forward.

"Amy, don't do it! She still considers you a friend! Don't take your life away! Find a diffrent way to show her!" Amy shook her head.

"A true friend must sacrifice everything, including life itself. That's how I will repay her." She lit a match, and set the flames onto the wick. Sonic raced over to her, and took the dynamite out of her hand. He then picked her up, and raced out the door. He just closed the door, when the dynamite exploded. Knuckles heard the explosion from the fourth floor. He lifted his arm, and talked into his watch.

"Sonic, what the heck happened up there?"

"I was just savin' Amy from blowin' herself up!" He turned off his watch. Knuckles sighed, and dropped his hand. He punched each door open on that floor, and looked inside. In one particular room, he found Rose laying on a bed. He walked over to her, and sat next to her. He quietly moved a strand of hair from her face. She moaned, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Knuckles?" She winced, and closed her eyes. Knuckles reached for her hand. He gently squeezed it.

"I'm here." She smiled and squeezed back.

"I'm going to help you get out of here," Knuckles said. Rose nodded. Knuckles stood up, and slowly moved Rose out of the bed. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and stood up.

"Do you feel any pain?" Knuckles asked. She shook her head, and they moved out the room. He lifted not in-use arm, and contacted Tails.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What did you find?"

"Nothing yet. You?"

"I found Rose." Snickers could be heard on the other end.

"And just what is so funny, Fox-boy?!" Tails stopped laughing, and hung up. Tails was on the second floor, and exploding each password pad. In one room, he found some dynamite, TNT boxes, rope, and Roman Candles. He put the sticks of dynamite in his bag, along with the rope, and Roman Candles. He searched everyroom on the floor, until he came across a puddle. A red puddle. He slowly opened the door the puddle seemed to 'come out' of.

"Hello?" There was silence. He opened the door a little wider. He stepped inside. A light in a room was on. He stepped toward the light, and looked into the room.

"Kindra!" He ran over to her. Kindra's body was laying in a tub. She slowly opened her eyes after hearing her name.

"Tails?" Tails took hold of her hand, and interwined his fingers into her's. She tried to squezze onto his hands.

"Tails, he... Robotnik..."

"Shh. It's okay. It's alright."

"Tails. Is Sonic here?" Tails nodded, but then figured she couldn't see him.

"Yes. Yes, he's here. He's looking for you this instant." Kindra smiled, that same smile that would light up a dark room.

"He kept his promise. Tails, if I happen to die in this very spot, tell Amy I'm sorry." Her hand slowly drooped from Tails'. She closed her eyes, while Tails cried.

Sonic took hold of Amy's hand. They ran into every hall on that floor.

"Sonic, Kindra's not in this room." Sonic drove his fist through the wall. There was a beep on his watch. He lifted his arm, and saw Tails' sad face.

"I found her, Sonic."

"And?" There was a long pause.

"Is Amy with you?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-"

"Kindra said she was sorry. Tell Amy that." Tails left. Sonic slowly let his arm droop. He closed his eyes, and pictured Kindra's smiling face. Now she was gone.

"Sonic, who was that?"

"It was Tails. Kindra said she was sorry." There was a loud thump. Amy, apparently, fell to the floor, in a faint. Sonic turned to her, and sat next to her. He didn't cry, he just sat there. Sat there thinking if he never dated Kindra, and still dated Sally, but the figured that he would have never been happy. Sure he and Sally had their fun days, but Sally was always putting the townsfolk down, and making tnem go weeks with out fresh water. Kindra, on the other hand, would walk to the next village, ask for fresh water, and bring it back, none drunk. She would distrubute all the water to all the townsfolk, and always thought of herself last. Everyone loved her. He quietly picked Amy up, and carried her to an empty room. He set her on the bed, and looked around for a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled a note saying he would be back. He closed the door. He ran to the tenth floor, and kicked every door down. On the third door he kicked down, he walked inside, and saw Sally, sitting at a table with bandages on her arms and head. She slowly turned around to see who it was.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah." Sally stood up, and walked to him.

"Do you still love me Sonic?" Sonic looked at her the was she had looked at Kindra at the ball.

"No." Sally looked at him, her eyes filled with 'tears'.

"But why? I thought you did?"

"I _did._ But now I realise how selfish and childish you are. I should have never dated you!" He walked past her, and looked in the rooms. Sally pulled out an electric gun and pointed it at him, as soon as he turned around.

"Sally, I thought I knew you," Sonic said, walking to her. Sally glared at him, and smiled.

"Yes, you do. You know me." She shot at him. Sonic dodged the bolt of electricity, and jumped up, kicking the gun out of Sally's hand. Sally screamed, and fell to the floor. Sonic rolled his eyes, and walked out the door.

"I hope you know that Kindra really wanted to be your friend." He closed the door. Sally sat up, and looked out the window. _She wanted to be my friend..._ She held herself and weeped.

Knuckles helped Rose to the Tornado. She sat there with her eyes closed. Knuckles looked at her, and quickly kissed her on the cheek. He ran back inside. He got a beep from his watch.

"Sonic, what's up?"

"It's Kindra. She's..." Sonic didn't need to finish. Knuckles stopped running, and stood still.

"But how-"

"I don't know. I wasn't there when it happened. Contact Tails. He'll tell you." Sonic left. Knuckles felt a tremendous amount of pain in his chest. He winced, and dubbled over.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Knuckles looked behind him, and saw Robotnik.

"You! You slimly-"

"Well, I can tell that your angry. But now I can get rid of that." Robotnik walked over to Knuckles, and grabbed him by his neck. Knuckles didn't struggle, but simply closed his eyes. Robotnik smiled.

"I see you want to get this over with." Robotnik loosened his grip a little, and pulled out a metal pole. Knuckles barely opened one eye, then kicked Robotnik in the stomach. Robotnik dropped the enchinda, and dubbled over. Knuckles ran over to him, and punched Robotnik in the face. After a bunch of kicks and punches, Knuckles backed away, and looked at the short-circuting Robotnik. Knuckles turned away, and ran up ther stairs, where he met Amy.

"Amy, are you okay?" She nodded, and took his hand.

"We have to find Sonic. He left when-"

"I'm right here." They looked up, and saw Tails and Sonic. Sonic was holding Kindra's body in his arms. Lifeless as it was, Kindra's body gave off a lot of light.

_"Hi, guys."_ Everyone looked at Kindra's body. Her lips didn't move.

_"I'm talking to you guys telopathicly. I'm using the last of my energy to help you guys."_

"No, Kindra. Please. Wait until we get you to a hospital," Knuckles said. Kindra giggled.

_"I'm not dying. I'm just using the last of my mental energy before I go into a coma. Amy, please step forward." _Amy did as she was told. She felt a sudden burst of energy through out her body.

_"Amy, I just gave you some of my karate skills. Tails, you next." _Tails stood in front of her, and felt a sudden pain in his head.

_"Sorry, but I gave you some of my mental power. Incase you need to talk to Amy since she doesn't have a watch. Knuckles you're up."_ Knuckles walked to her, and felt a sudden muscle tense in his legs.

_"I gave you my speed, Knuckles. Sonic."_ Sonic looked at Kindra's face.

_"Sonic I give you my hopes. I give all of you my hopes, but the ones that are most important to me go to Sonic."_ Her voice faded. Sonic hugged the body close to his.

"Where's Rose?" Amy asked.

"She's out in the Tornado," Knuckles repiled.

"Then that's were we will put Kindra's body. Next to the one she hadn't given a power to." The group walked to the Tornado, and gently placed Kindra's body next to Rose's.

"Amy, you have to take those two to the hospital," Sonic said. Amy nodded, and got into the drives seat.

"Should I come back?" She asked. Sonic shook his head. Amy nodded, and drove off into the sunrise.

Do you mind telling me _why_ where back in the castle?" Knuckles asked.

"To find out why Sally wanted to get Kindra," Sonic retold him.

"Well, I thought we already knew that."

"Yeah, but not really why. Did she do it to kill Kindra, or just to make a threat saying if I don't go back out with her, she'll kill the one I love most." It wasn't a question. They looked in the room where Sonic left Sally, but she wasn't there.

"Are you sure you left her here?" Sonic nodded.

"See the gun? Proof, right?" They walked out of the room, and looked in the remainding rooms on the floor. When they went to the next floor, they saw Kenji. They stopped, and looked at Kenji. Kenji fell, and rolled down to them. _Have A Nice Day! _Said the piece of paper on his back.

"I think we better run..." Sonic said. Tails looked at him.

"Why?"  
"Do you hear a strange ticking nose?" Tails nodded.

"But I'm sure it could be from his-"

"He's not wearing a watch."

"Well, lets run!" They ran upstairs. Suddenly they flew to next flight of stairs. A few groans came from Sonic and Knuckles, as the were set down by Tails.

"Could you at least _tell_ me when your about to pick me up! You nearly choked me!" Sonic complained, streaching his turtle neck. Knuckles rubbed his neck, as he fixed his t-shirt. After a few seconds, they heard a loud **BOOM** from the other flight of steps.

"Good-bye, Kenji," Tails said.

Amy sat in the hall, waiting for the doctor. _I hope their okay,_ she said to herself. A door opened. She stood up, and waited for the doctor.

"Do you want the good news, or the bad news first?" Dr. Wilddliffe, an orange duck, asked, walking to her.

"The bad news."

"Well, the bad news is, your friends have minor concussions. Kindra has a seven broken ribs, and a broken arm. Rose is suffering from dehydration, and starvation. The good news is, they'll be out in a week." Amy smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"No. They'll thank you. If it weren't for you bringing them as soon as possible, they would both be dead."

"Just one question, Dr. Wilddliffe."

"Shoot." Amy shivered at the word.

"Was Kindra in a coma?" Wilddliffe blinked at her.

"No, she was never in a coma. She was just passed out." Amy nodded, thanked the Doctor again, and went to Kindra and Rose's room. Rose looked over at the door.

"Amy!"

"Hey, Rose." Rose slowly sat up, careful not to disturb the tubes in her arms.

"I guess I owe you one , huh?" Amy shook her head.

"No, you don't."

"After I get out of here, me, you, and Kindra are going to go shopping. My treat." Amy nodded, and walked over to Kindra's bed.

"How long has she been asleep?" Amy asked.

"It looks like she's in a coma. The doctor thinks she's just knocked out, but she would have been awake by now." Amy nodded in agreement.

"She told me that."

"But how could she tell you?"

"She told Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and I that she was just passed out in her physical state. She was talking to us telopathicly, and used her remaing metal energy to give us her remaing powers. How? I do not know." Rose looked at the little hedgehog.

"And my name is Princess Sally Acorn! You're kidding right?" Amy looked at her.

"No. No, I'm not kidding." Her voice was raised slightly.

"I think I should go." She stood and walked to the door.

"Bye." She slammed the door with such force, a picture on the wall fell.

Sally sat in a chair, looking at Robotnik.

"He got away." Sally looked away, as Robotnik smiled at her.

"No he didn't. He's back in the castle. Looking for you." Sally looked up at the screen. There was Sonic. He was searching every room in the castle for her. She stood up, and went ot the screen. She glared at it, and turned away.

"Why is he looking for me?" She asked Robotnik.

"Why are you asking me? Turn on the audio!" Sally turned around, and flicked a switch.

_Sonic_: "Tails, can you find her on the computer?"

_Tails_: "Not really. Everything is a blur, and I can't look around in the castle. To many distractions."

_Knuckles_: "Where does she like to go most often, Sonic?"

_Long pause._

_Sonic_: "Her secret room. But I have no idea were that is!"

_Tails_: "I do. It's on the floor above us."

_Knuckles_: "But I thought you said that your computer couldn't find anything."

_Tails_: "No, no. You misunderstood me. I meant personel."

_Sonic_: "When you guys are done."

Sally smacked her hand on the control panel.

"Kasui! Their coming here! Eggman, what should we do?"

"Whaddya mean 'we?'" he said, pointing a rifle at her. Sally gulped and raised her hands. Robotnik smiled wickedly.

"I was just using you to get that blue hedgehog!"

"You! You played me for a fool!"

"Duh! Boy, and I thought you were smart, too." He stepped near Sally, as she stepped into a wall. She closed her eyes.

"Go ahead. Kill me! Sonic will save me!" Eggman laughed.

"Really, now? After that little fight with Kindra, I don't really think he'll _save_ you." He cocked the gun, and pointed it at her neck. Sally opened her eyes slowly.

_Sally, don't listen to him! Sonic will save you. Just keep him talking. Keep him from killing you. The longer he talks, the sooner the hedgehog you love will come get you. _ The voice sounded familier.

"Eggman, do you really wish to shoot me? I mean, you could hold me for ransom." Robotnik raised a eyebrow.

"That's not a bad idea. But see, how am I suppose to get you out of here? That hedgehog could come any moment. But that isn't a bad idea. I could hold you as my personal slave," he said cupping her chin with his hand. Sally glared at him.

_Keep talking to him. Sonic will be there. He is at the door now._ The voice was back. The door busted open. Three shadowy figures stood at the door. The two on the sides, quickly rushed in before the smoke cleared. The third figure stood there.

"All right, fat-so! Let's get this over with!" The smoke cleared, and Sally saw Sonic with killing eyes. Robotnik dropped Sally's chin. She slowly walked behind the table, but stopped as soon as she was close to the edge, she was picked up by mechanical arms. She screamed.

"Your getting away from me yet!" Robotnik yelled. He turned to Sally.

_Sonic, go! Save her!_ It was Kindra's voice. He could tell. Sonic rushed up behind Eggman and kicked him in his enourmous behind. Robotnik roared, and turned to Sonic, who kicked him in his face. Robotnik fell to the ground.

"My face!" Robotnik looked up at Sonic. Sally screamed again, seeing Robotnik's true form. Robotnik's face was actually a robot. Robotnik stood up and attacked Sonic. Sally was looking at the fight when she heard her name.

"Sally!" She looked down and saw Knuckles. She fell from the claws grip. Knuckles caught her and dropped her. Tails popped up from behind the panel.

"Can we go now?!" Sally nodded, and they ran out the door.

Kindra slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed like a blur. She groaned, and blinked. Rose looked over at Kindra.

"Are you awake?"

"I don't know," she whispered, groggily. Rose nodded.

"Amy told me that you can talk telopathicly."

"So? What's your point?"

"I just thought she was joking."

"Well, I can. Okay? I can." Kindra closed her eyes.

"You don't have to be so PMSy about it!" Rose looked away.

Sonic stared at a half-robotized Robotnik. Electrical jolts were coming from his legs, arms, and neck.

"I will kill you!" Robotnik yelled, charging at him. Sonic stood there a second to late. Robotnik scratched his leg, which made a big gash in Sonic. Sonic fell to the ground. He looked at his damaged leg, and cursed under his breath. Robotnik was charging again. This time at full speed. Sonic jumped to late, and Robotnik made a gash in his arm. Sonic spun in the air, and fell to the floor.

_At this rate, I'll never get out of here alive._ He stood up, and held his arm.

"Losing your touch, boy?" Robotnik laughed. Sonic smiled.

"You wish!" They both charged at each other. There was a flash of light. Sonic stood at one end, and Robotnik at the other. Sonic looked tired, as Robotnik looked refreshed. Robotnik fell.

"You have just now activated the self-desctrut sequence. Things within a three mile radius will be destroyed. You have fiveminutes. Have a nice day!" Sonic ran out the door as fast as he could. When he made it outside, one minute had passed. He saw Tails, Knuckles, and Sally waiting outside.

"Why are you guys just standing there?! Do you _want_ to blow up?!" The three hesitated and ran. They made it to the village, when the castle exploded. Everyone came out of the houses, stores, and lavatories, to see what happened. There were murmers. Sonic limped to the hospital. He wasn't in the mood to run at the moment. When he made it to the hospital, he walked to the front desk. The nurse looked up, and gasped.

"You need to see a doctor!" she exclaimed. Sonic shook his head.

"I need to know where Kindra's room is." The nurse flipped through data on her computer.

"Her room is 7465, but you really need to see-" She looked up, and saw the next person in line. Sonic walked ot Kindra's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sonic slowly opened the door. Kindra was awake, but looking out the window.

"Is it time for my check-up doc-" She looked over and saw Sonic. She smiled.

"Sonic. You came back." Sonic nodded, and sat on the bed. He looked around for some bandages, and wrapped some around his arm.

"How that happen?"

"Eggman." Kindra winced at the sound of the name, but also as the pain in her arm and ribs being put back together. Sonic finished wrapping his wounds, and looked at Kindra.

"You look like you could use a bath."

"Sponge baths are okay, but I'd rather wash myself." Sonic put his hand on her cheek.  
"I better go. That nurse probally called sercuritiy on me." He stood, and slowly dropped his hand. Kindra smiled and nodded.

"I'll be out in a week," she whispered, as Sonic closed the door.

Two weeks went by, and Rose still didn't come out of the hospital. Kindra came out four days early than she was suppose to, because her bones had healed quickly.

"I hope Rose is still okay," a worried Amy said.

"She is. Rose is very strong," Knuckles said drinking some lemonade. Kindra sat with Sonic.

"Sonic, what if I didn't make it?" Sonic was silent for a minute or two.

"You would've made it. I know you would've."

"But what if I didn't-" Sonic held a finger to her lips. Kindra blinked, and looked up at him. He smiled, and ruffled her hair.

"No more questions about that, okay?" Kindra nodded, and kissed his cheek. Kindra stood up, and walked to the counter. She gasped and covered her mouth. The person standing at the window, was waving at her. Amy looked at Kindra, and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Amy looked out the window, and gasped. Sonic and Knuckles looked at the two femmes, and shook their heads. Tails opened the door, and let the person pass.

"ROSE!" Amy and Kindra screamed, and went out hug Rose. Rose held out her hands.

"I'm still a little sore. One at a time." Amy went first, and hugged Rose as gently as she could. She cried into Rose's shoulder, who smiled at her. Amy pulled back, and let Kindra have a turn. Kindra hugged Rose, and smiled at her.

"When did you get out?"

"Not to long ago. I was about ready to walk out of the door, when I saw Tails. I guess he was about to visit me." Tails nodded.

"I just thought I'd see how she was doing." Rose smiled, and looked over at Knuckles. Knuckles to her, and held out his hand.

"Welcome back." Rose nodded, and took his hand. Knuckles lifted Rose's hand, and kissed it. Rose blushed. Knuckles pulled her into him, and hugged her. Amy, Tails, and Kindra turned away.

"I ain't seen nothing!" Kindra whispered to Tails. After Knuckles and Rose had their hug, they went outside, and took a walk. Sonic came to Kindra.

"How's Rose?" Kindra nodded to show that Rose was better.

Sally sat in her newly remodled castle. She was over-looking a letter addressed to Kindra and Sonic. The letter read as followed:

Dear Kindra and Sonic,

When this gets to you, please write back ASAP. I plan on having another ball, and I want your opinon on it. Kindra, I'm really sorry about what has happened to you. I mean it. It's all my fault. I was acting rather childish, and not paying attention to my people. Thank you for making me understand the truth of being a true princess. Sonic you also helped by saying that Kindra is nicer then I'll ever be. I knew that it was true, but I never really noticed. The townsfolk spoke of someone bringing water, and giving it to them, but I thought it was one of my loyal servents. Well, I do hope you'll understand, and write back. Or you can send me an E-mail at PrincessAcornKnothole Talk to you guys later.

Sally Acorn.

Sally looked at the letter and looked for an envolope. She put the letter in the envolope, and gave it to one of her servents.

"Give this Kindra, and come back. We must go visit Kenji's grave today."

Well, this particular story ends here. Here are some things that might be nice for you, the reader, to know:

Sonic, Kindra, Amy, Tails, Rose, and Knuckles were knighted the highest rank somone could have: Liea.

Rose stayed in Knothole.

The following marriages took place at Sally's castle:

Sonic and Kindra wedded in Haver 34, in 2039.

Knuckles and Rose wedded in Umberver 12, in 2040.

Tails and Amy wedded in Omye 67, in 2041.

Sally stayed single, until she found a partial boyfriend at the ball. His name was Kenji.

Sonic and Kindra had two baby boys, named Olor and Keni. Birth date, Juieb 76, 2041.

Knuckles and Rose had two baby girls, named Kanya and Elaz. Birth date, Snae 3, 2042.

Tails and Amy had a boy and a girl, named Kian and Loeta. Birth date, Kueb 89, 2043.

Robotnik/Eggman's body pieces were found in the Kieb Desert. The pieces were put back together.

There are six months in a year and a hundred days in a month. There are eighty-eight hours in a day, and three-hundred minutes in an hour.

Rose died in 2087, after an exploration in an uncharted jungle. Her and Knuckles kids ran away.

Now let's take you back to the groups high school days. But by that time, Amy was in Middle school. Here's the first day of school at Knothole High:

Sonic, a fully hormonally charged blue hedgehog, waited outside the school for Knuckles and Tails. When they finally showed up, they were covered in sweat, for it was a rather hot day. Sonic looked at the prespired duo, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not _that_ hot here." Knuckles looked up at Sonic from a crouched state.

"Says you. You ran faster then all of us at this school," he said hotly. "Running is a _brezze _for you," he added sarcasticly. Sonic wasn't paying attention to that last remark. He was to busy paying to his crush of the season (Wouldn't you beleive it? It's spring!). Kindra, a purple hedeghog with silver-blue with black hair as dark as the night sky, that fell down to the bottem of back. She gracifully passed Sonic, not looking at him, because her nose was in a book she was reading. Tails saw what Sonic was doing and stepped on Sonic's foot. Sonic held back a scream, and hopped up and down on one foot.

"Well, I wouldn't have to do that if you were paying attention to what you were doing." Tails sighed and walked inside the building. Knuckles stood up, and patted Sonic on the shoulder, who was still jumping up and down.

"You can look, but you can't touch. You're still going out Sally, remember?" Sonic stopped hopping and sulked.

"Wish I wasn't. She's childish." Sonic turned and went inside.

Kindra walked to her locker and put pulled out the books she needed for her first two classes, while reading her book. She turned around, and gasped.

"Dang it, Kyle! I wish you stop doing that." Kyle, a grey wolf with brown eyes, smiled at Kindra.

"Sorry. Just wanted to ask have you seen Finma."

"Is Finma that cat who has red hair, green eyes, and wears all black?" Kyle nodded.

"I saw just go down the west wing." Kyle thanked Kindra, and rushed after Finma. Kindra sighed, and shook her head, and pushed her nose back into the book she reading. She walked to Trigonomertry. She closed her book just as she entered the room, and was prepared for that ocassoinal stare from the boys in the class. She was only girl in that class. She took in the back of the class, next to Tails. She and Tails had been friends since pre-school.

"Did you get the homework done?" "Is there a sub?" "If we do have a sub, lets give the sub heck!" Those were said by the people who didn't have anything better to do then sit at home and play their Nintendo. Tails clicked his tounge, and pulled out his homework.

"How long did it take you?" Kindra asked.

"About ten minutes. You?"

"Fifteen." They stopped talking as a very old groundhog, with thick, horn-rimmed glasses walked into the room.

"Now today class, we are going to learn the basics. Addition and subtration." It really sounded like this: "Now... today... class... we... are... going... to... know... the... bas...ics... Add... ition... and... sub... traction."

Tails raised an eyebrow, and raised a hand.

"Teach, we already learned this in Elm school."

"You dare talk-back to a teacher!" the teacher snapped. Tails quickly put his hand down. The class snickered, but Tails felt okay about it.

Sonic had made a puddle of saliva on the floor in reading class. The class looked at him, and the teacher sat at her desk.

"We will not begin class until Mr. Hedgehog wakes up!" She exclaimed, shrilly. The class smiled behind their books. Sonic mummbled something along the lines of: "zzzzzz... Kindra... zzzzzz" and "zzzzzz... I love you, Kindra... zzzzzz" and the ever popular "zzzzzz... Kindra, will you marry me?... zzzzzz" The class laughed, and Knuckles used his book to hit himself on the head. The bell rang, and Sonic sat up.

"What? Is it lunch time?" The class looked at him, and laughed out loud. Sonic blinked and sat up. He walked out into the hall, with Knuckles at his side.

"That's gonna be the talk of the school now, you know?"

"What is?"

"'zzzzzz... Kindra, will you marry me?... zzzzzz' That was funny." Sonic stared, dumbfounded.

"I said that?" Knuckles nodded. Sonic smacked himslef in the head with his bookbag.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Tails."

"Okay. 'Bye, Kindra." Tails walked over to Knuckles and Sonic.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Sonic stared at Tails with very large eyes, then at Kindra's back.

"How do you know Kindra?" He asked pointing a finger at her, and talking in a very pained voice. Tails shrugged.

"We've been friends since pre." Sonic fell to the ground.

"I'm always the last person to find things out?" Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, then they looked back at Sonic.

"Yes," they replied at the same time.

Kindra walked home after school. She was being stared at by every guy on campus, as she walked out of the school. _They look at me like I'm a new piece of prey!_ she thought to herself. A red and black mole came up to her.

"Hey. Your in my science class."

"That's nice," was the reply.

"Yeah, I want to know if you would-"

"No." Kindra stormed off from the mole. She ran most of the way home. When she made it home, there were two dozen roses at her front door. She picked them up, and looked for a card. When she found the card, she opened it, and it said:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet_

_And so are you._

_XOXO your secret admierer_

Kindra chuckeld, and opened her door. She put the flowers with the rest of them, and sat on the couch.

"I wonder who's sending me these roses everyday..." She thought. The phone rang. She stood and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi. Is this Kindra?"_

"Yes?"

_"Hi! This is Amy!" _Kindra laughed.

"You don't sound like a girl... 'Amy'!" There was a long pause.

_"_Okay, okay I'm sorry. It's just Tails."

"Hi! What's up?"

"The sky. But anyways, I need help!" Kindra blinked.

"You? _You_ need help?! With what?" Tails cleared his throat.

"My...urm... science..." Kindra laughed.

"Tails, why do you need help with science? You do calculations everyday, with your projects."

"I don't get problem number 17!"

"Oh..." So Kindra spent five minutes helping Tails with problem number 17.

"Get it now?" She asked

"Yep! Thanks, Kindra!" He hung up. Kindra hung up, and smacked her forehead.

"I should have asked him if he knows who keeps sending me those flowers!"

Sonic sat on the phone with Sally, who was just babbiling about random things. The respnses she get were "Yeah" "Uh-huh" "Sure" "Yep" "Right" and the ever_ so _popular, "Whatever".

"Your not listening to me are Sonic..."

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, well I have to go now..." _Thank God!_ Sonic thought.

"Okay, Sally. Bye."

"Bye! I love you!" She hung up. Sonic hung up. He layed back against his bed. He closed his eyes.

_Sonic..._ Sonic opened his eyes.

_Sonic..._ He sat up. There was a giggle.

"Who's there?!"

_It's me! Kindra! _Sonic's heart felt fluttery.

"K-K-K-Kindra?"

_Yes, Sonic! It's me! _Kindra appeared in front of him. She smiled.

_Did ya miss me? _Sonic nodded. Kindra scooted a little closer to him. He sat up higher.

_What's wrong? I thought you liked me..._ Sonic shook his head.

"No, no, I do! It's just... I thought you didn't know I existed..."

_I know that! But I look at you on the sly! _She winked. Sonic, sat back down, and looked at her. Kindra's smiled. Her face slowly started to disappar.

_SONIC!_ Sonic screamed. It was Sally.

Sonic woke up with sweat over his face. He looked up. His bed was to his left.

"It was only a dream... It was only a dream... Yet, I fell out of my bed, and didn't know it..." There was a knock at his door. Sonic stood up, and walked to the front door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, silly!"

"Oh, God..." Sonic opened the door. It was Amy. She smiled at him, and walked in.

"Still having girl trouble?" Sonic slammed the door closed.

"How... Who..."

"Tails..."

"I'ma kill that fox!"

"Hey! Don't touch him! I mean...Heh..." She started to blush.

"Ah! I see what's going on here!" Amy started to bite her nails.

"You want to kill him yourself!" Sonic said. Amy sighed.

Tails sat in his workshop, making a blueprint for his new creation. The Tornado. He picked up his blue pencil, and started making the inside of his new machine. The phone rang. he used on of his two tails to pick it up (Hence, his name is Tails.).

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Miles 'Tails' Prower there?"

"Speaking."

"Hi, this is 'Sci-Fi'. I called to comfirm your order. You wanted blue and yellow?"

"Afirmative."

"Alrighty. Your order is being ship to you at this very moment. Your order should be at your door in less than forty-eight hours."

"Thank you." Tails hung up, and continued to draw his blueprint for the Tornado.

"Hey! What's up, Fox-Boy?!" Knuckles walked in, wearing a backwards hat, and wearing jersey shorts. That didn't stop Tails from yelling Knuckles.

"DO YOU RELIZE I HAVE JUST MESSED UP ON A IMPROTANT PROJECT THAT _MIGHT _BE USEFUL IN THE FUTURE?!" Knuckles started to move to the wall.

"DO YOU THINK, THAT IF I'M IN HERE _QUIETLY _WITH _NO _MUSIC ON, I'M NOT WORKING ON SOMETHING _MAJOR?!"_ Knuckles now had wished he had walked in quietly. Tails stoped yelling, and copied the non-messed-up parts on the blueprint, to a clean sheet of yellow graph paper.

"I'm sorry..." Was the mummble from Knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah." Tails looked up at the half petrified, half saddened Knuckles.

"Knux, I'm sorry. But this new project means a lot to me." Knuckles nodded in understanding.

"I'll guess I'll just-"

"Tails? Is it safe to come in?" Knuckles looked over at the flaps. Kindra was standing there with a flap over one of her arms.

"I heard you yelling, and didn't want to... er... 'disturb' you." Tails looked up from his blueprint and looked at Kindra.

"No, I'm done. Oh, Knuckles. This is Kindra. Kindra, Knuckles." Kindra looked at the red enchinda, smiled, and held at a hand.

"Nice to meet you." Knuckles took Kindra's hand and started to turn even redder.

"N-n-nice t-t-to m-m-meet y-y-you too..." Kindra giggled and walked over to Tails.

"What are you working on?"

"The Tornado blueprint. It's going to be my now toy I'm working on."

"I see. Well, I have to go. I have to pick up a few thing from the store." Kindra turned, smiled at Knuckles, and left. Knuckles stood gaping at Kindra's back. He blinked.

"Hey! Don't tell me you have the hots for her too?" Knuckles came out of his daze, and looked at Tails.

"What are you talking about?! I don't have the hots for her. Yeah, right..." Knuckles shook his head and turned around to leave.

Sonic sat at the peir, watching the Ferrie boats pass. He sighed, stood up, and turned around, but only to find Sally behind him.

"Hi, Snookems!" Sonic groaned, and smiled.

"Hi, Sally." Sally kissed Sonic on the cheek. When she turned around, Sonic hastly wiped the slobber from his cheek.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Thinking..."

"About what? Me?"

"Er... yeah... about you..." Sally smiled, and walked away.

"Well, I have to go now! Bye Bye!" She waved and hopped into her black streach limo. Sonic sighed, and walked to Tails' workshop. On his way, he heard a bang. He walked over to the source. On his way, he fell into a hole. He fell onto what seemed like a slide. Sonic slid to the side, and flew up in the air. When he made it to the bottem, he fell into a cold, dark, and icky water. He stood up, and looked around. The sound of a rushing waterfall could be heard. He felt for any walls, but instead found a cavern. He walked into the cavern, which was brightly lit, as soon as he stepped in. He blinked and continued to walk down the cavern. A scream could be heard. He raced to the end of the cavern. When he reached the other side, he found a laborotory. He looked around, and felt along the panels. He accidently pressed a button to hard, and a door opened. He turned around to the opening of the door. Curiosity got the better of him, as he slowly walked into the door. As soon as he stepped in, the door closed, leaving a little light to see. There was a bright light ahead of him. He wanted to run to the light, but his legs wouldn't let him. When he was a least twenty yards away from the light, he fell into another hole, but this time there wasn't a slide, just a straight drop. When he landed, his rear felt like it had landed on a bunch of tacks. Sonic stood up, and looked around. He heard a bubbling noise. He followed that noise, and wound up in a small room; with huge tubes inside. It was dark, but the lights inside the tubes gave off a lot of light. He walked over to one of the tubes and looked inside. A young female fox was in the tube. Her eyes were closed, but her lips were parted, like she just let out a scream before being put into the tube. Sonic ran a hand over the tube. He walked over to the next tube, and saw a male mole. His eyes were wide. Sonic looked away, and looked for a panel. There wasn't one. He sighed, and continued to look around the room.

"HELP! LET ME GO!" Sonic looked around. The voice was close by. He heard a smack. He ran into a room.

"YOU!" A egg-shapped man turned around. Sonic looked at him.

"Robotnik! What are you doing here?!" Robotnik smiled at Sonic.

"Just making new experiments, is all." He jabbed a young squirrel in the back, with a Stun Gun. The squirrel went limp.

"See what happens when you defy me! You next, Sonic!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say I follow your every movement."

"So, you're a stalker?" Robotnik shook his head.

"I want you to be an experiment."

"NEVER!" Sonic turned around, and ran. The next thing he knew was, he was picked up by a bright light, and landed in his bed. He looked at the light. It was gone.

Knuckles sat in a weeping willow tree, throwing a apple in the air, then catching it again. He looked down at Kindra's house. _Why did I follow her home?! _he thought. He saw a light come on in room. Knuckles blinked, and didn't see the light again. Then a regular light came on. Knuckles started to climb down the tree, but saw a shirt fly and hit the window. He stopped what he was doing, and pulled up his binoculars from his neck. He zoomed in towards the window. Kindra came into view. She was wearing a slik nightgown, and was brushing her hair in her mirror. Knuckles started to drool. Kindra must have notcied Knuckles because she pulled the shades down.

Kindra sighed.

"Stupid boys..." She turned off her light and went to bed.

Sonic woke up from a fully rested sleep. He sat up, and grabbed his bookbag. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. _What was that light? _he asked himself. He ran out the door, and thats when he bumped into Kindra.

"Whoa! Sorry about that..." He held out a hand and Kindra took it. He pulled her up. She put a hand through her hair.

"Thank you!" She picked up her bookbag, and continued to walk to school. Sonic stood there amazed. His jaw dropped over, and over again, because he would close, then it would drop again. He started to walk to school, as he shook his head, trying to get that encounter out of his mind. He made it to school, and saw Knuckles and Tails by the tall Okai tree. It's branches were high up, and it looked like an umbrerella from a top veiw. Knuckles looked over at Sonic.

"Hey. What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen another girl again..."

"I saw a girl. But not another one... I bumped into Kindra on the way here..." Tails sighed.

"First, Knuckles spies on Kindra. Then, Sonic bumps into her... What's next?" Sonic looked wide-eyed at Knuckles.

"You did _WHAT_?!"

"I spied on her... BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I SAW ANYTHING!" Sonic arched an eyebrow at the enchinda.

"What was she wearing?" Thats when Tails grabbed the back of the hormonally challanged two's neck, and bashed both of their heads together.

"She's coming this way! Watch what you say!" He hissed at them, as Kindra walked over to him.

"Good morning, Tails!" She said, happily.

"Hello, Kindra. I know you already meet Knuckles," He pointd a thumb at the, now blushing, enchinda. "But this is, Sonic." He jabbed an elbow in Sonic's stomach, who was about to slowly walk away.

"Oh, I met him this morning! We bumped into each other on accident. Thanks again, Sonic." She waved good-bye, and left. Sonic and Knuckles calmed down, then rubbed their foreheads.

"You could at least tell us when she's coming over here _instead _of bashing our heads together!" Sonic snarled. Tails smiled.

"It was for the best... I think you were _alittle _to happy..." He ran to class.

Robotnik sat pondering. He slammed his giant fist on the table, and looked at his experiments. He looked at the little child, that Sonic had not saved. The squriell sniffed.

"Can I go home?" Robotnik smiled, the smacked the poor child.

"No you can't go home!"

Sonic sat on his bed, biting his pencil, looking at his math homework.

"I don't get this! How am I suppose to know how many Kitrad's Karlie has! Wait..." He studied the problem. 8x4.

"I'm surpried I made it to the eleventh grade!" He hastily wrote down the answer. A flash went past his eyes. He blinked. _HELP!_ He closed his eyes. The young squriell was right in front of him. The child was in a tube, pounding on it as the water filled the tube. Sonic opened his eyes.

"Screw the homework for a minute, call Tails and Knuckles, and save the kid!" He jumped off his bed and rushed to the phone.

"Knuckles?" Knuckles yawned.

"What is it? I was getting a good nap on..."

"Forget the nap! Be at my house in fiive minutes! And don't ask!" Sonic hung up and called Tails.

"Tails here!"

"Come over!"

"Okay!" Tails hung up. Sonic ran into his room and changed in all black, and pulled out black outfits for Tails and Knuckles. When they got there, Sonic threw the clothes at them.

"Hurry and put them on! We have to save someone!" Knuckles looked stunned.

"Who?!"

"That dosen't matter! Let's the save the kid and get out of there!" They ran to the door, and went to the hole Sonic fell in eariler. Sonic jumped in.

"LET'S GO!" Knuckles and Tails jumped after him. After they had landed, they followed Sonic to the room with the tubes. Tails saw Sonic looking at one of the tubes. There was a little squirrel. The child's head was already submerged in the water, and was slowly dying. Knuckles rushed over at punched the tube open. The small, sopping wet, and choking child, looked at Sonic.

"Thank you!" The child hugged Sonic. Tails lifted the child, and wrapped a blanket around the child, that he had pulled out of his backpack.

"Is it to late to save the others?" Sonic asked queitly. Tails looked at the others.

"I'm sorry... We could take them to the hospital, and mabye get rid of their hypothermia. But other than that, we can't do anything... They're still breathing though..." Knuckles punched both of the tubes, and the fox and the mole gasped for breath.

"Tails and I will take them to the hospital, while you go find who did this..." Knuckles picked up the fox and the mole, while Tails carried the child in his arms.   
"We'll be back to help you..." Tails called, behind him, as he left. Sonic walked to another room.

"Did you come back to join me?" Sonic turned around.

"You... Why are you here?!" Robotnik turned around and looked at Sonic.

"Yes, I am here. Why? Because I want to make poor, defenseless child suffer by making them into slave, and letting them live longer."

"You son of a-"

"Hey! No need for name calling! I take those names highly offensive..." Sonic glared at the egg shapped feind.

"I will kill you!" Sonic charged at Robotnik. Robotnik moved out the way, and hit Sonic on the back with his fist. Sonic fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"You could use practice, couldn't you?"

"Shut up!" Sonic stood up, and kicked Robotnik in the stomach. Robotnik keeled over, while Sonic used his heel and kicked him in the back. The blue hedgehog ran back to the door.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Robotnik yelled, as he pressed a button on his left arm. Sonic looked at the entrance. The door was closing. Sonic picked up his pace. When the door had only a certain disatnce between the door and the floor, Sonic skided, and slid, making under the door, as it just closed. Sonic stood up, and walked out of the hall. He saw Tails and Knuckles ahead.

"Hey, guys! Guys?" Tails and Kunckles looked at Sonic.

"Er... how are we suppose to get out, Mr. Smart-Guy?" A very perturbed Knuckles asked. Sonic, wide eyed, looked at Knuckles.

"Well, ya see-"

"Sonic? Do you see that?" Sonic looked at Tails.

"Eh?" Tails pointed at a light.

"Is that how you got out of here?"

"Yes..." Tails walked over to the light, and reached out and tried to touch it, but slowly disappeared.

"Tails!" Knuckles chased after him, and too, slowly disappeared. Sonic looked at the light. _Here goes nothing... _Sonic reached toward it, but a door was opening.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ronotnik was rushing toward Sonic. Sonic dived into the light, and then reappered in his room. He shook his head. Knuckles was looking out the window.

"So that was that light that I saw?" Tails looked at Knuckles.

"Light?"

"Yeah. Remember when I was spying on Kindra that one day? There was a very bright light I saw. And it looked like that one we just saw..." Sonic sat down on is bed, and thought for a moment.

"I saw the light too. 'cept it was in my head, right before I saw the vison of the child..."

Kindra sat on her bed, exhausted as ever. Transfering her body into pure energy was hard. She though for a moment. Having three people go through her was even worse. She fell backwards. The phone rang.

"Fother mucker..." She sat up, and picked up the phone on her nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Kindra? It's Tails. I need to talk to you... I just saw something really weird, and I need to ask you a question." Kindra tensed up.

_Does he know that that light was me? _

"What's the question, Tails?"

"Well, in problem twenty in the math homework"-Kindra relaxed- "Whats _x_ divided by 8257.27?"

"Um... twelve."

"Alright. Thanks, Kindra." He hung up. Kindra sighed, and laid back down.

"What a day..." She fell asleep.

Light footsteps came toward her. Kindra was shackled to a wall. Her head hung low, and her hair coverd her face, making it impossible to see. Voices were talking. Strange voices. Strange but familar voices. Kindra tried to raise her head.

"What should we do with the convict, Minster?" There was a long pause. Kindra raised her head enough to see three people in black uniforms. By the dim light, Kindra could tell that they were all female. From her view anyway.

"We shall leave her there, until she confesses that she stole that Chaos Emerald!" The Minister said, spraying a fine jet of spit, from _his_ mouth. The two other female attendents, bowed and walked out. The Minister looked over at Kindra, who hung her head down.

"Do you plan on telling me where you took the Chaos Emerald?" Kindra raised her head as high as she could.

"I told you. I don't have the damn thing." The Minister smirked and nodded. He walked over to a control panel and pressed a button, that sent a huge jolt of electricity to the shackles on Kindra's wrist and ankles. She screamed. The Minister let go of the button. Kindra gasped for breath.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Let me go!"

"Tell me first..."

"Let me go and I'll tell you." The Minister, pressed the release buttons for the shackles, that held Kindra to the wall. She fell to her knees, and tried to stand up.

"Now! Tell me where you hid it!" Kindra was looking down at the ground, smiling. The Minister couldn't see this, because of Kindra's hair. Kindra looked up.

"Good-bye, Minister..." Kindra held a hand out in front of her. A strange light came from her hand, and slowly swallowed her, making a very bright light. The Minister, roared and jumped into the light. He slowly disappered. The Minister found himself on a deserted island. He stood up, and saw the light next to him disapper.

"NO!" He reached for the light, but it was gone. Kindra fell to her knees, in the same room she was in earlier. She stood up, and ran to the door. She looked under the door. A red carpet was shown, with a dark shadow. She stood up, and looked for a crow bar. Instead she found a metal pipe. She walked over to the door, quickly opened it, then jumping on the ceiling and quickly blending in with the ceiling. The guard looked at the open door.

"Minister?" A big, buffed panther looked inside. Kindra took this chance. She took off her invinisblity, and jumped down, striking the panther in the head with the pipe. The panther to the floor, dead. Kindra looked down at the panther. She threw the pipe in the room, and picked up a plasma gun on the panther's belt. She put the gun in her torn pants, and ran to the entrance of the Institute. She was trapped. Huge guards blocked her way to the door.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Khameleon!" Kindra looked up at a near-by banister.

"You! I thought you were my friend!" Chana, a cheeta with yellow eyes and shoulder-length blue hair, smiled at Kindra.

"My dear! When the Minister offered money, I was in!"

"Yeah... to get that money you had to give him something in return..." Kindra said under her breath. Chana jumped down from the banister, and, gracefully, landed on her feet.

"Now, Kindra. Where did you hide the Emerald?'"

"Chana! I didn't steal it! You were with me when I was taken away!" Chana's smile widened.

"That wasn't me..." Chana quickly rushed forward at Kindra. Kindra jumped out of the way, and dived at Chana, who rolled backwards.

"Kindra! Darling! It seems your slowing down..." Chana had her hands behind her back, and her claws where growing. She charged at Kindra. At the last minute, Chana held out her hands and scrathed Kindra on the sides. Kindra winiced slightly.

"Chana..." Kindra jumped up in the air, and hovered. Chana looked up, her claws receding, slowly, in case they were needed again. Kindra looked down at Chana.

"I'm sorry, Chana..." Kindra held out her hands at Chana. A thin white light fell on Chana's forehead. Chana fell. Kindra floated down to the ground and walked over to Chana. She kneeled next to Chana's body, and closed her Chana's eyes. A tear fell down Kindra's face, and hit in the spot where the light was. Blood came from nowhere. Kindra stood up, and looked at the guards. A lioness walked over to Kindra.

"Number 00146, you must be put in a cell now..." Kindra looked at the lioness.

"No." The lioness flew back into a wall. The other guards watched as the lioness left a blood trail behind her as she fell down the wall. Kindra looked at the remaining guards, who moved out of the way, and let her walk to the door. Kindra walked out of the door, and ran and jumped into a tree, thirty miles away. Enough to see the fireworks display from the Institute. She sighed, and jumped down from the tree.

"I need to find Jurs..." She ran to the nearest Station in the small city of Viuc. She looked up in a phone book for Jurs' Communacation Number. Jurs as a white tiger with dazzling bright blue eyes, and short sandy hair. Kindra found Jurs' Number, and typed it on the Communactaions Board. Jurs' face popped up on the screen

"Jurs here."

"Guess who?"

"Kindra?! When did you get out?"

"A hour ago..." It was the truth none the less.

"Well, whatcha need?"

"I need a ride. I'm in Viuc now." Jurs' nodded.

"I'll be there in a a few minutes." Jurs' face left the screen. Kindra waited for what seemed like hours. Jurs came around the corner. Kindra quickly jumped in the Floater, and the two drove to Wilke.

"So, did you find Chana?" Chana was Jurs' fiance.

"Yes..."

"Well?" Kindra shook her head. Jurs fell silent.

"That wasn't Chana... it was a copy..." She popped a disk out of her arm, and put it in the drive in the Floater. It was Chana. But lines appeared to where it showed the fakeness of Chana.

"Where is the real Chana?"

"I don't know..." Ther drove the rest of the to Wiluke in silence.

Kindra woke up with sweat over her face. She looked over at her clock. 6:45 A.M. Kindra sat up, and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her dresser drawer, and pulled out a disk. She put it in her computer, and saw three people. One of them was her. The other two were Jurs and Chana. Tears came to Kindra's eyes, as she saw herself and her friends making silly faces. She pressed play.

_Kindra: _"Chana! Look at me!"

_Chana: _"Kindra! Keep doing that face and it'll stick like that!"

_Jurs:_ "What are you talking about?! Her face is always like that!"

_Kindra: _"Hey!"

_Laughter_

Kindra smiled, and silent tears rolled down her face. She stopped the disk, and took it out. She put it back in her drawer, and got ready for school.

Tails waited for Sonic and Knuckles. He looked at his watch.

"Their late!" Knuckles and Sonic came around the corner, laughing aloud. They looked over at Tails. They ran over to him.

"Okay... we're here. But what do you want? I have First Period Algerbra." Tails searched through his jacket pockets, and pulled out a chunk of metal. Sonic looked at it.

"What's that?"

"I found this in my jacket pocket after we went through that light." They stood in silence.

"Do you know anyone who would carry a chunk of metal with them?" Knuckles asked. Tails shrugged.

"I studied it. It's not even from the world!"

"Not from this world? You mean there's other worlds?" Tails looked at Sonic.

"I thought Science was for studying about the other planets! Of course there's other worlds besides ours!"

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Tails put the metal back in his pocket, and went to class.

Kindra sat next to Tails in Trigonomertry. She kept thinking about Jurs and Chana.   
"Miss Kindra! Are you paying attention?!" Kindra snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry..."

"Anyway, I was saying. Kindra, what is three time three?" Kindra snickered.

"Nine..." The teacher glared at Kindra, and proceed with teaching.

After school, Kindra ran most of her way home. She quickly opened her house door, and threw her bag on the floor. She ran to her drawer, and pulled out the disk. She put the disk in the computer. She pressed play. She was hoping to see her, Jurs and Chana, not Chana fighting Kindra. She sat there, horrifed, that she was fighting her best friend. She watched the fight, to the very end, to where Kindra had killed Chana. Kindra blinked, and stopped the disk. She turned off the computer, and went to sleep.

"Jurs?"

"Yes, Kindra?" Jurs was pulled up at his house in Wiluke.

"I need to get off the Planet."

"Why?" Kindra shrugged.

"I just do... I can't live here, and know I killed a look-a-like Chana!" Kindra started to cry. Jurs just looked at her.

"Well, how do you want to get out of here? Rocket?" Jurs opened his door, and walked inside. Kindra walked in behind him. It was dark.

"Jurs, are you going to turn the lights-" Jurs turned on the lights. He held a plasma gun to Kindra's head.

"Where is the Emerald, Kindra?!" Jurs threw Kindra on the floor. Kindra pulled out her plasma gun from eairler.

"Jurs... what happend to you?" Jurs smirked.

"Who's Jurs?" He tried to kick Kindra, buts she rolled out of the way, and rolled outside. Jurs followed her. Kindra was in the floating.

"I'm sorry, Jurs..." Kindra held up her hand. The same white thin light fell upon Jurs' forehead. Jurs looked at Kindra.

"I'll miss you..." Kindra gasped, but Jurs fell before she put her hand to her side. Kindra dropped to the ground and ran to Jurs' side.

"Jurs? Jurs?! JURS!" Kindra gasped. A tear fell to Jurs' forhead. A large puddle of silver blood surrounded Jurs' body.

"Silver?" Kindra touched the blood. Kindra went into a dazed state and fainted. She saw Jurs. Jurs smiled at her.

"Kindra..."

"Jurs..." Jurs gently took Kindra's hand, and hugged her.

"Thanks for letting me go... The Minister took me over with a shot of G-Bot... Meaning I would slowly transfrom into a opposite. I fought so hard against the G-Bot..."

"Jurs? How come Chana's blood was red?"

"Chana was completly taken over by the G-Bot. She gave into it..."

"Jurs..."

"So long, Kindra..."

"JURS!" Kindra woke up. She was laying next to Jurs. Jurs' eyes were still open. She quickly closed his eyes. _So long, Jurs..._

Kindra woke up. 5:30 A.M.

"I need to talk to Tails and his friends. I need to go back to that planet..." It wasn't a school day, so she called Tails.

"Tails? It's Kindra. I need you to make something."

"Make what a exactly?"

"Four walkie-talkies, four heat-sensitive glasses, and four suits."

"Okay. But, why four?"

"You, your friends and I are going on a trip... to another planet." Tails scoffed.

"Another planet, Kindra? Do I have to make a rocket too?"  
"No... I know a faster way to get there. How long will this take you?"

"I say about two days."

"Good! Get started and call all of your friends." Kindra hung up.

Tails sat there, amazed that Kindra just said something about another planet. He sighed.

"Better call the hormonally challenged..." He called Knuckles and told him about what Kindra said. Knuckles laughed, but agreed to come along. Then, Tails called Sonic.

"Tails! Do you know what this means?! I get to spend quaility time with Kindra!"

"Yeah, and I get to see really cool gadgets! Come on Sonic, get serious... for once."  
"Okay, okay. I'll come along too." Sonic hung up. Tails quickly gathered the materials, and started working.

Kindra sat on her computer trying to figure out what the planet was called. She played the two disk over and over again. She stood up, and went into her room, and looked in her closet, drawer, dresser, and under her bed, to find anymore disks. She found a disk, and a picture. She ran to her computer and put the disk in. It was a map of the planet. And it had its name. The name of the planet was Gukis. Kindra looked at the Gukis picture. Gukis was small. It looked like a small, purple ball. The information said that it was gasous, and was over-populated. At the bottem of the screen, it said that the gas was not harmful, but could leave to the loss of calcuim in the bones.

"Well, that's nice to know..." Kindra was interruped by the phone.

"Yeah?"

"It's Tails. Everything is done."

"I thought you said it would take two days..." There was a long pause.

"I lied. Sonic and Knuckles are here, and waiting for you." He hung up.

Sonic put his suit on, and looked at himself.

"I feel like I'm naked... in really tight skin..." It was true that the suits were thin enough to make you feel naked, but the tightning of the skin was for more room to run around, "and do really, really cool stunts" Tails said.

"Okay! I'm here!" Kindra raced into the shop, huffing. Tails smiled.

"Long run?"

"Ya think?" Kindra sighed. She looked at Sonic, who blushed furiously.

"Hi..." Kindra smiled at him.

"Tails, I need my suit..." Tails handed her the suit. Knuckles and Sonic stood in awe, as Kindra put on the suit. Tails groaned, and hit Knuckles and Sonic in the back of the legs, with his tails. Sonic and Knuckles closed their eyes to hold back their tears.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kindra stood looking at the boys, and held out her hand. She slowly started to turn into a soft white light. Her body was totally gone, when Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles jumped in. Sonic landed on a tree branch. Tails and Knuckles landed right beside him. Kindra slowly appeared. She was taking really big breaths of air.

"Let's go..." Kindra jumped down from the tree, and the others followed suit. Kindra walked to the Station that was ten meters away.

"Please Scan," said the computer. Kindra bent down, and looked into a blue, flat square. A huge metal door opened.

"Welcome back, 00146." Kindra stood up, and walked into her old City. Wiluke. Sonic looked around. Tails looked at Kindra.

"00146?"

"Identifacation number." Tails nodded and admired the sights. Knuckles was looking straight ahead, trying to not look at all of the fingers being pointed at him from the surrounding females.

"He looks so cute!" "Is he new?" "Oh... what a disapointment. He's walking with someone else." Knuckles looked down at the ground. Kindra snickered.

"You've only been here for five seconds, and you already started a fan club!" Sonic stopped looking at the buildings and looked at the sky.

"ACK! Why is the sky black?!"  
"The gas..."

"Gas?! Why aren't we dying?!" Kindra ignored his question, and walked into a shop.

"You guys meet me back here in two hours." A male at the check-out counter, was checking Kindra out.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked. Kindra looked at him.

"No. But thanks anyway." She looked in a small refrigorator, and looked at all of the food. The male, walked from behind the counter, and walked next to Kindra.

"You sure?" Kindra nodded, and looked at him.

"Look-" Kindra looked at the name on his suit. "Kius, I really don't need help." Kius smirked.

"Well, your gonna need it." Kindra blinked. Kius, tried to punch Kindra, but she caught his fist, and twisted it around.

"Now, who do you work for?" Kuis smiled.

"I'lll never tell!" Kindra twisted harder.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! The Minister! He lives in a calosso castle on the hill two clicks from here!" Kindra let go, and Kius wimpered, and went back to his post. Kindra picked up her walkie-talkie off of her belt.

"Tails. I know where to go. Meet me in the shop." Kindra put the walkie-talkie away, after Tails replied ("Afirmitive!"). Kindra waited outside. Fifteen minutes had passed when Kindra saw blue, red, and yellow blurs. Kindra sighed, and looked at the three male, who were huffing. Kindra pointed to the nearest hill.

"We're going to walk to that."

"WHAT!?!" Was the reply from the trio.

"Hey! I could be doing this myself! And then getting caught with no back-up!" Kindra turned around, and started walking. Sonic sighed, and ran after her.

"Sorry. It's just that we came from the park, and that's thirty minutes away." Kindra nodded slightly. Sonic, casualy, glaced back at Tails and Knuckles, who were snickering, and pointing at Sonic. Sonic turned around.

"So... Why did we come here?" Kindra took awhile to answer.

"To find something, and some people I used to know."

"What are we finding?" Kindra sighed.

"A Chaos Emerald..." Sonic blinked and put his pinky finger in his ear, and dug really deep.

"Did you say Chaos Emerald?" Kindra nodded. Sonic's jaw dropped. He started stuttering, and sighed. Kindra smiled at him.

"C'mon. I'll race ya to the hill." Sonic stopped blabbling nonsense words, and looked at her, slowly turning red.

"Are you sure?"

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" Kindra took off, leaving Sonic in the dust.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WASN'T READY!" Kindra laughed.

"WELL, IF YOU WEREN'T YAPPING YOU WOULD HAVE RAN!" Sonic took off behind her. Knuckles and Tails had vacant expressions on their faces.

"Somehow, I have this feeling that their going to make a great couple..." Tails sighed. Kunckles had other problems to worry about. About ten or fifteen girls were behind him and Tails. A little ten-year-old boy walked up to him.

"Hiya! My mummy want'sted ta know iffen you would go on a date with her." The little boy wiped his nose on his sleeve, and sniffled.

"Kay! Come here!" The mother of the child blushed furiously, and grabbed her child by his arm. Knuckles stood there, his eyes twitching madly. Tails poked Knuckles and pulled him by the ear.

"This is the last time I bring you on a feild trip!"

When the group made it on top of the hill, they stopped to take a break. Kindra was the only standing up, looking at the other hill, with the distinctive outline of a castle. Sonic and Knuckles looked at Kindra's long hair blow in the wind, and slightly cover her face. Tails was to busy looking at the data in his computer, and finding out what the planet Gukis was made up of. Kindra sighed, and sat down.

"We're going to have to camp here tonight. If we continue on further, I'm afraid you might pass out." She pulled out of her bag, two small rectangular shapes, and flicked them, making them into tents. She set them on the ground, and crawled into one of them.

"Two to a tent. I'm going to bed." Knuckles and Sonic looked at one another.

"Flip a coin." Sonic puled out a funny looking coin.

"Tails, do the honors." Tails took the coin.

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads, Knuckles said.

"Tails, Sonic replied. Tails flipped the coin in the air, caught it, and looked at it.

"Tails." Sonic smiled. Knuckles frowned, pouted, and crawled into the other tent after Tails. Sonic crawled into the one Kindra was in. He looked at Kindra. Her lips were slightly opened, and her hair was all over her face. Sonic thought this was a big turn on. He quietly laid down next to Kindra, and felt her breath on his face. He slowly fell asleep.

Quietly sitting up, Kindra looked at Sonic. Sonic remined Kindra of a small sleeping child in its crib. Kindra smiled, and quietly crawled out of the tent. She was surprised to see Knuckles sitting with his knees up to his chest, wrapped in a blanket. Knuckles looked at her, and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep." Kindra nodded, and sat next to him. Knuckles looked at the castle.

"What's over there that's so important?"

"A Choas Emerald, and my friends."

"I- Wait did you just say Chaos Emerald?" Kindra nodded. Knuckles looked at her.

"Um... Do you know what the color of the Emerald is?" Kindra shook her head. They sat in silence. Finally, Knuckles stood up, and crawled into his tent, back to where Tails was snoring loudly when Knuckles opened tent flap.

"_This_ is the reason why I couldn't sleep..." Kindra giggled, and Knuckles crawled in the tent. Kindra looked back at the outline of the castle. She stood up, and walked back in her tent.

"Soon..."

Sonic felt a slight brezze. He opened his eyes slightly, and saw Kindra crawl in the tent. She stared at him. Sonic blinked and opened his eyes. All the way this time.

"Did I wake you?" Kindra asked, kindly. Sonic shook his head, and sat up. Kindra laid down, with her hands behind her head. Sonic sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Kindra, who looked back.

"Thinking?" they both asked at the same time. They laughed, and Kindra sat up.

"Sonic?"

"Yes?" Kindra looked around nervously, and looked back at him.

"Urm... would you have came if I wasn't going with you?" Sonic's brow furrowed, as he tried to find the right answer.

"Yes. If it had something to do with you, then yes." He looked at her. Her face seemed closer then before. Sonic slowly started turning red, but Kindra could not see this because there was not enough light to see. Kindra reached her hand up to Sonic's face, and rubbed his cheek. Sonic froze up, and shakily took Kindra's hand. Kindra smiled, and laid back down.

"G'night..." Sonic tried to reply, but he was still frozen from Kindra's warm touch. Sonic laid back down after ten minutes of a twitch fest. He looked at Kindra's face, and traced her face with his finger. He placed his hand in the middle of their faces. Somehow, Kindra's hand reached his just as Sonic fell asleep.

"EVERYONE UP!" Tails said, opening Kindra and Sonic's tent flaps. Kindra and Sonic groaned, and looked at each other. Their hands were still together. They both blinked, and removed their hands. Tails was talking to Knuckles and not looking at the two in the tent. Sonic crawled out of the tent, pushing Tails out the way, and walking over to Knuckles, who was cooking breakfast, which consisted of eggs, ham, bacon, potatoes, and rice. Kindra stayed in the tent, and held her hand. Sonic looked back at the tent. He swallowed his breakfast, walked over to the tent, and opened the flap.

"Hey. Something wrong?" Kindra looked up at Sonic, and shook her head. Sonic crawled in, and sat next to her.

"You sure? I mean, you're not hungry?" Kindra smiled, and shook her head.

"I mean, I am a little hungry, but nothing's wrong." She leaned forward, and kissed Sonic's cheek. Sonic blushed. Kindra saw him blushing, and giggled.

"See you outside..." She crawled out, and left Sonic touching his cheek, and twitching. Outside, Tails and Knuckles were talking, but stopped when Kindra crawled out.

"What's to eat, guys?" Knuckles stared at her. Her face was never rosy. It was usally pale, and her cheeks were a light pink, not a rouge color. Kindra looked at him, and rasied her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles shook his head, and continued eating. Kindra grabbed herself a bowl, and added food to her's. She picked up some chop sticks, and the group ate in silence. Sonic came out of the tent, after the others were cleaning up. Kindra glanced at him, and smiled.

"Today, we're going to the castle right after-" She was intreuppted but Tails.

"How long will that take?" Kindra looked at Tails.

"I was going to say, that after a few hours we will be able to go. It will only take two hours to get there. After our food has been throughly digested." Tails nodded, and sat down. Knuckles sat pondering why Kindra's face was rosy. Sonic walked over to Kindra.

"I was wondering. Um... when we get back to our planet, would you like to go out to dinner?" Kindra smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Sonic-kun?" Sonic smiled, and nodded.

"I'd love to." Kindra's ears perked up. Foot steps were coming closer.

"GUYS! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" Kindra took off. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran after her, without a second thought about their stuff.

"Minister. She was here." The Minister kicked the tents over. He looked at his castle.

"She will die." He had a fine scar on his face, that went right across his left eye and cheek. The attendent that was with him, looked at the Minister.

"Sir? Do you think it would be possible that she is at the castle?"   
"YOU DARE QUESTION ME!?" The aggrivated lynx grabbed the attendent by the throat, and hurrled the attendent into the fire. The tiger screamed, and rolled out of the fire. He tried to stand up, but fell, and slowly died, screaming in aggony. The Minister stomped on the tigers rib cage. The Minister sniffed the air. He ran the way Kindra and her group were runnning. To the castle.

The group stood at the door-way, panting like thirsty dogs. Knuckles looked at the door. It was metal, and had tiny spikes sticking out of it.

"How are we suppose to get in?" Knuckles asked, looking at Kindra. Kindra felt along the brick wall.

"Here it is..." She pressed an invisivble button. The brick slid in deeper in its slot, and the door opened. The group walked in, and the door slammed shut. Sonic whistled, and looked at the stairs. Kindra shuddered.

_"Now! Where did you hide the Chaos Emerald?"_

_"I don't have it!" _Kindra gasped, and shook her head. Knuckles walked over to a wooden door, and knocked on it. He pushed it open. A cheeta with yellow eyes, and blue hair stared at him. Her mouth was taped shut, and she was tied to a chair.

"KINDRA! COME HERE!" Kindra ran over to Knuckles and looked in the room. She saw nothing.

"Knuckles, what are you talking about? There's nothing there." Knuckles blinked, and saw nothing there. Sonic looked at Kindra and Knuckles. Kindra closed the door, and looked at Sonic. She smiled.

"You're going to come with me to search the castle," she mouthed.

"So, Kindra. How are we going to search the place throughly?" Tails asked. Kindra looked at Tails.

"In groups of two. I already figured out the groups." Knuckles pouted, and put the coin back in his pocket.

"Your gonna go with your tent buddy!" Kindra looked at Sonic, who had a very wide grin on his face. Knuckles glared at Sonic. Tails raised an eybrow at Kindra. Kindra smiled, and went up the left stairs with Sonic, and Tails and Knuckles went down the right stairs. Kindra looked inside each room, and looked around. In one particular, Kindra walked in a placed her hand on the wall. Sonic looked at her. Kindra looked diffrent. She had blue hair, and yellow eyes. And was a cheeta.

"Kindra?" The cheeta faced him. The cheeta raised her hands, and charged at Sonic. Sonic held out his hands.

"Sonic? What are you doing?" Sonic blinked, and looked at Kindra.

"Didn't you just see a cheeta?" Kindra tensed up, and her hands stared to twitch.

"Did the cheeta have blue hair and yellow eyes?" Sonic wanted to lie and say no, but nodded. Kindra closed her eyes. She turned around, and felt along the wall. She looked at the wall and glared at it. The wall cracked, and split into two. She walked into the wall, and Sonic followed.

"Who was it?" Sonic asked.

"Who was who?" Kindra asked, sulkily. Sonic opened his mouth, but was blinded by a bright blue light. Kindra walked over to a control panel, and turned the light off. Two tubes held a cheeta and a white tiger. Kindra ran her hands along the one with the white tiger. She looked at the one with the cheeta, and a tear ran down her cheek.

"That's Chana. She was my friend." She looked over at the white tiger. "That's Jurs. He was also my friend." Sonic stood there, dumbfounded.

"I thought I killed them both, but I guess not."

"You killed them?!" Kindra turned to him.

"I didn't have a choice! The Minister took over them with G-bot! I had to kill them!" Kindra looked at Sonic, sobbing. Sonic walked over to Kindra and touched her shoulder.

"I see you remember me..." Kindra and Sonic turned around, and saw The Minister. Kindra glared. The Minister looked at Kindra with his orange eyes.

"I'm surpirse you remember me, on the count of you sending me away with your magic. I got out of course. But a few mutated animals attacked leaving me with this." He pointed at the at the scar on the left side of his face. Kindra stepped forward.

"Well, I didn't have to send you there if you would have let me go!" Kindra spat at him. The lynx, smiled.

"You'll join your friends soon enough. Or should I say, their clones!" Kindra felt a sharp pain travel through her. She looked back at the tubes.

"They've been here all this time? I should have known..." The Minister attacked Kindra and Sonic running past them and scratching their sides. Sonic keeled over, and Kindra just stood there.

"Sonic... run away... and find Tails and Knuckles... Then leave..." Kindra looked at The Minister.

"I will kill you..." She jumped, and dived at him. The Minister caught her neck, and swung her into the control panel. Sonic stood up.

"I'll help you, Kindra. You don't have to fight alone..." Sonic rushed toward the lynx, and tackled him. Landing on the floor, Sonic repeatadly punched The Minister in the face, and then standing up, kicking him in the stomach. Kindra stood up, and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Tails! We need back up! NOW!" Her walkie-talkie was kicked out of her hand by the lynx. Sonic was on the floor, with a huge gash in his arm. Kindra looked at the lynx. The Minister smiled.

"C'mon. Try to kill me!" The Minister tried to scratch Kindra, but she jumped in the air.

"So long, Minister..." She held out her hand, and a thin white light fell upon the Minister's forhead. The Minister froze and looked at Kindra. He fell. Kindra landed, and walked to the Minister's body.

"I feel no sympathy for you..." A tear rolled down her face, hitting in the Minister's forehead. Crimison red blood, slowly made its way to the floor, making a puddle. Kindra walked over to Sonic. He looked at her. She kneeled next to him, and placed her hand on his arm. Sonic winced slightly, but looked at his arm when she removed her hand.

"How did you do that?" The gash was gone, but Sonic's blood remained on Kindra's hand.

"You heard what he said. I have magic powers. Just don't tell Tails, and Knuckles." When she said there names, the two appeared.

"What's wrong?" Tails looked at the dead Minister. Knuckles looked at the cheeta.

"That's who I saw..." Kindra looked at Knuckles.

"Open their tubes..." Knuckles nodded, and punched each tube. Water rushed out, and washed away the blood. Chana and Jurs fell, and Tails and Knuckles caught them. They set them on the ground. Chana slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Her voice was weak, but sounded like a harp. Bright. She looked over at Kindra, who smiled and silently cried.

"Kindra? Is that really you?" Chana asked, starting to sob. Kindra nodded. Chana stood up, and ran over to Kindra, and hugged her. Kindra embraced Chana. Jurs woke up, and looked around.

"I feel water-logged..." He looked up and saw Chana hugging Kindra.

"K-K-Kindra?!" Kindra and Chana stopped hugging and looked at Jurs.

"Hi, Jurs. Did you miss me?" Jurs stood up, and smiled. Kindra looked at Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic.

"Oh. These are my friends. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Lemme give you a brief bio about them. Sonic likes to run. Tails is in love with computer tech. And Knuckles... well... he started his own fan club on the way here." Knuckles blushed furiously. Chana looked at Knuckles.

"I can see why. He is cute." Knuckles was now as red as his fur. Jurs looked at Tails.

"So you like computers too, huh? Well, I have to show you my lab sometime." Tails nodded. Kindra looked over at Sonic. Sonic looked back.

"Are you going top come back to Mobuis?" Sonic asked. Kindra smiled. She looked up at the ceiling and jumped up. She hovered.

"You guys won't remember this."

"What are you talking about?" The rest of them asked. Kindra smiled, and closed her eyes. A bright light surrounded her and the light grew bighter and bigger. Chana, Jurs, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, stood transfixed by the light. Chana held on to Knuckles for support.

"You will only remember each other, but not this incident." The light filled the room as Kindra said that. The group started to float.

Everyone awoke in Kindra's living room. Sonic was the first to wake up. He looked around. Kindra was asleep on the couch. Tails was curled up on the chair. Knuckles was leaned against the side of the couch, with Chana in his arms. Jurs was in a corner looking around. He looked at Sonic.

"Hey... What's up?" Jurs stood up, and walked over to Kindra. He looked at her face, and ran a hand along her cheek. She stirred slightly. Sonic's eyes widened. Jurs smiled at Sonic.

"What? Jealous?" Sonic shook his head and looked out the window. Jurs turned Sonic around.

"You're not jealous?"

"No. Why should I be?" Sonic pulled Jurs' hand off of his shoulder. Kindra opened her eyes, and saw Jurs and Sonic.

"What are you two doing?" She sat up, and ran a hair through her black hair. Chana, Knuckles, and Tails woke up.

"Why are you guys being so loud?" Chana looked at Jurs. "I heard you, loud mouth." Jurs smiled. Kindra looked at both of them.

"Stop fighting! I really don't want to hear this early this morning!" She stood up, and walked away. Chana sighed. She stood up, and walked to Kindra. Jurs sighed, and looked at Knuckels, who just stood up.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Take her away from me?"

"I didn't take her away from you. She left you, okay?" Knuckles shook his head. "Grow up." Jurs roared and charged at Knuckles. Knuckles smiled, and dodged out of the way, kicking Jurs in the back with his heel. Jurs fell to the floor.

"Never try that again." Jurs nodded and stood up.

"Well, bye..." He walked out of the door.

"What's with Jurs?" The boys shook their heads.

That story ends there. Here's the update:

Jurs served life in jail for trying to rob and kill a home.

Chana died in a car crash. She fell asleep at the wheel.

The Chaos Emerald was never found.

Now, let's take you to the future. When things just got a _little_ scary. And when Shadow first appears...

Maria!" Shadow ran over to Maria, but she had pressed a button, and enclosed him in a glass cage.

"Maria? What are you doing?"

"Sayanora, Shadow..."

"MARIA!" Maria smiled at him, but pressed a button. Slowly, Shadow fell. A man in a ARMY suit was by the door, and shot Maria in the back. Maria collappsed.

"MARIA!" Shadow banged on the glass, but was already in space.He looked at the Earth. Heat started to build up in his capsle. Shadow braced himslef, as he made his way into the Earth's atmosphere. He screamed as he landed somewhere in Californa. The glass broke, and Shadow flew out. He landed in a cave. He sat up, and looked around.

"Maria..." He laid down, weeping, until he fell asleep.

Hey. Did you hear about the metorite that landed somewhere along the beach?" Kindra asked. Amy, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles shook their heads. Kindra shrugged and walked out to the balcony.

"I never thought Earth would be this... beautiful."

"Yeah, and gasous," Tails said, looking up from his laptop. Sonic looked at him.

"Do you have to do research on everything? Take a break!" Kindra walked back in and put her jacket on.

"C'mon, Amy. Let's go for a ride to the beach, and take a walk."

"Yay! Woman time! Whoo hoo!" Amy grabbed her jacket, and put it on. They walked out of the hotel room, and walked to the parking lot, where a trolly was rolling by. The two femmes smiled at each other, and ran after it. They grabbed the rail, and pulled themselves up.

"That was fun..." Kindra said, looking around at the nearly empty trolly. A group of guys in the back of the trolly looked at the two female hedgehogs and winked. Kindra rolled her eyes, and looked ahead.

"We will be arriving at San Fransico Bay in ten minutes. Please, keep all hands and arms inside the trolly at all times. Have a nice day!" Said the driver. One of the boys from the back, walked over to Kindra.

"Hey. I know I'm not your speices or anything, but, I was wondering-"

"No. Come on, Amy. We'll run to the bay." Amy nodded, and jumped out of the trolly behind Kindra. The boy looked at them and blinked. The girls stood up, and ran down the street. The trolly was to their side. The boys started cat-calling, and the femmes left them way behind in two seconds. When the made it to the bay, they slowed down to a jog, then a walk.

"I never want to go on that trolly again...," a nervous Amy said. Kindra nodded and put her hands in her jacket pockets. They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Kindra heard a soft noise. As they took more stops, the sound became louder and louder.

"Amy. Do you hear that?" Amy perked her ears.

"No..." Kindra started to jog. Amy followed behind. Kindra jogged to a cave.

"Hello?" It echoed.

"Who's there?!" A black and red hedehog appeared. Kindra's eyes widened. The black and red hedgehog stared at Kindra. His eyes looked at her from the top of her head to her toes, then slowly traveling to her face. Amy was wheezing, but stopped when she saw the hedgehog. She wanted to scream, but Kindra held her hand up to Amy's mouth. The black and red hedgehog pulled both of the girls into the cave.

"So why are you two here?" His voice was dark and mysterious.

"Well, you see, we were just walking and I heard I noise. Like someone crying..." Kindra looked at the hedgehog's eyes. They were blood shot.

"What's your name anyways?"

"My name is not important."

"But, I need to know your name. I'll get you a room at the hotel Amy and I are staying at."

"Shadow." Kindra looked at Shadow. He and Sonic looked almost the same, except for the fact that, Shadow has a dark past, and Sonic was just fun. Kindra could tell by the way Shadow's eyes looked.   
"Well, Shadow. I guess we better go. Don't want to bother you..."

"Do you know where a Chaos Emerald is?"

"Um... At the museum I think. Why?"

"I want to go see it. That's all." Kindra nodded her head, and slowly walked out of the cave with Amy behind her.

The boys sat, boredly, as they waited for the girls.

"I hope they bring some food. I'm starving!" Sonic said, holding his grumbling stomach. Tails sighed, and singned on the Internet.

"Hey! I juts got an E-mail from... er... nobody important." Tails was about to say Sally, but since Sonic was hungry, Tails didn't want to get his head ripped off by a starving blue hedgehog. Tails heaved a sigh, and deleted the E-mail. An Instant Message popped up in front of his face.

Mystic Melody: Tails?

DaSmartOne: Who is this?

MysticMelody: O.O' How could you not know who this is?! puts hand on her heart I feel so loved...

DaSmartOne: .' Sorry, Kindra! What's wrong? Where are you? Are you at the market, buying food for a starving blue hedegog?

MysticMelody: blinks Sonic ate two hours ago! I'm at the museum. I met someone. His name is-

DaSmartOne: His?! If Sonic finds out about this, he is gonna kill you!

MysticMelody: His name is Shadow, and Amy and I are gonna get him a room at the hotel. I gotta go now. I'll buy some food. Bai Bai!

Tails stared at the blank screen. He sighed, and got up.

"I'm going to the musem. You guys are free to come along... They have free food..."

"FREE FOOD?! I AM IN!" Sonic jumped up from his seat, ran over to the coat rack, and pulled off his coat, making the rack fall on him.

"...Ow..." Tails and Knuckles sighed, and walked out the door. Sonic caught up with them fifteen minutes later.

Kindra, Amy and Shadow were walking around the museum looking for the Chaos Emerald. Shadow was behind the girls, who were quietly talking. Shadow was glancing up and down the showcases. Amy stopped at a collection of jewelery.

"Ooh! Look at this Kindra!" Kindra turned to Amy, who had her face pressed up against the glass case. Shadow looked at Kindra. She patted Amy's head and look at another wall. Shadow shyly walked over to her.

"I apperciate what you're doing for me." Kindra smiled.

"It's no big deal. Helping people is sorta like a hobby of mine." She walked back over to Amy, and pulled her plastered face off of the window. Amy ran to the next showcase. Kindra turned around.

"You coming, Shadow?" Shadow nodded, and ran after her.


	2. Shadow's Changed

Auother's Note: I would just like to say, thank you to (I forgot your name! _) the person who wrote that nice reveiw about my story! I'll send you a box of chocolate plus a Shadow plusie in the mail.  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked around the museum. It went in this order: Knuckles was looking at the artwork; Sonic was stopping at the the free food carts to eat; and Tails was looking for Kindra with Shadow. Whoever he was. Seeing a pink fuzz ball, made Tails stop in his tracks, and stand on his toes. It was Amy and Kindra, and a black and red hedgehog. So, that must be Shadow... Tails thought. "Tails. Who ya looking at?" Sonic asked, when his mouth was free of goverment cheese. Sonic stuffed his mouth, and stood on his toes as well. His mouth dropped, and a lot of cheese dropped out of his mouth. People passing wrinkled their noses, and watched where they were stepping, so they didn't have any ABC cheese on their feet. Sonic walked over to Kindra, and held her shoulders. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS DUDE?!" Kindra closed her eyes, trying to not getting cheese in them. "Sonic, first of all, I was going to show him around the museum. Second, stop over reacting, and third, STOP SPRAYING CHEESE ON ME!" Kindra loosened from his grip, and stepped aside, so that Shadow could get a clear veiw of Sonic. "Shadow, Sonic. Sonic, Shadow." Shadow smirked, and took a step closer to Sonic. "So, this is your Knight in Shining Armour, Kindra? Well, I feel sorry for you...." "Watch it, pal. Or you'll feel sorry for yourself..." They both got up into each others faces, and glared. Tails and Knuckles came over. Amy glacned at Tails, and started to blush. Kindra broke up the two hedgehogs. She grabbed them by the wrist, and dragged them out of the musuem. After everyone was outside, she set the two hedgehogs down, and stood in front of them. "I never, ever, been so embarresed in all my life!" "Well, Kindra there was that one time when, you fell down in that tapioca pudding in twelfth grade," Amy piped up. Kindra closed her eyes slowly, and sighed. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, and started laughing. "That was NOT the point I was trying to make, Amy!" Amy shrank, and nearly fell over, but Tails had caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up him. He was smiling down at her. She stood up, and nodded. Kindra reopened her eyes, and glared at Shadow and Sonic, who had now stopped their laughing, when Kindra gave her her sliver-red glare. They gulped, and blinked. "Sonic, just because you see me with another guy, doesn't mean I'm cheating on you! Shadow, you have no right to say that about my boyfriend!" The almost identical hedgehogs nodded, and looked away. Kindra smiled. "Now, that that is setteled, who wants to get something to eat?" The rest of the group sighed, and raised their arms in the air.  
  
When they made it to the hotel room, they sat on the floor, and sighed, rubbing their full stomachs. "Ahhh... I haven't eaten this much in days...," Shadow said, belching. Kindra stood up, helped everyone else up, and went into her room. She came out a few minutes later wearing shorts, and t-shirt. She laid on the couch, and closed her eyes. A door opened. She didn't bother to open her eyes to know who it was. She lisnted to the breathing. Whoever it was, laid down on the floor next to her. She lazily opened an eye, and looked at the floor. She saw Shadow. She slowly sat up, and placed the blanket that was on the couch onto him. Shadow slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Ma...ri..a..." He fell asleep. Kindra blinked, shrugged it off, and laid back down. She stared at the ceiling. A birght light flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes.  
"Sonic, I'm sorry..." A yell rang through the night sky. A hand reached out toward a light that was slowly dissenagrating. The hand try despretaly to grab the light, which was actualy another hand. "Don't leave me... Kindra!"  
Kindra opened her eyes, and looked around. The sun shown through the curtains, and the bird chriped happily outside. She sat up, and looked at the floor. Shadow must have been up, because the blanket that Kindra handed to him, was on her. She rubbed her eyes, and sighed. "Oh, I really hope that was wrong... I don't want that to happen." She stood up, folded the blanket, and ran a hand through her hair. The door opened. She looked over, and saw Tails and Amy interlockng fingers. They looked at her, and blushed furiously. Kindra smiled. "It's okay..." She walked out of the room, and onto the balcony, surprisingly, seeing Shadow. Shadow looked at her. She smiled at him, and stood next to him. "How long have you been out here?" Kindra asked? "About an hour... You just get up?" Kindra nodded, and leaned against the banister. Shadow stared at her for a few seconds, and looked at the sky. They stood in silence. "Where did you come from?" Kindra blurted out. Shadow looked at the ground. "The ARK." Kindra looked at him, dumbfounded. "The ARK? As in the Space Colony ARK?" Shadow nodded. Kindra looked at him sadly. "What was it like?' Shadow looked at her, then looked away. "It was great. Until...," Shadow sighed, and blinked a few times to hold back tears. He broke down silently. Kindra hugged him, and let him cry into her shoulder. After a few minutes, Shadow calmed down, and breathed in Kindra's scent. "You remined me of her..." Kindra looked at him. "Of who?" "Maria...." He stood up straight, and wiped his eyes. Kindra held his shoulders, and smiled at him. "I'm here for you, okay?" Shadow nodded, and walked inside. Kindra held herself. She remembered being on the ARK, but didn't remember Shadow. Mabye he was a newer experiment. She took a shuddering breath, and wiped her eyes. She walked inside, and sat on the floor. She remembered what it looked like, inside of the ARK. It was always beeping, and the robots were nice. She also remembered being in that tank. The tank that had her number on it. EXP. 347YS. Out of three hundreded and fourty-seven experiments, Kindra's was the only that survived. She clutched her chest, as a sharp pain flew threw her. She fell over in a dead faint.  
  
Shadow on a black pants, and a red muscle shirt, that hung on loosely on his chest. He walked inside the museum, and followed the sign that pointed to the Chaos Emerald. He held his head low, and slowly walked up to the glass casing. He looked up at it. It was the white one. The one he needed the most. He looked at the ceiling, and saw a window. He smirked, and walked out of the museum. He slowly walked through the streets of San Fransico, and back to the hotel. When he opened the door, he saw Kindra spralwed out on the floor. He rushed over to her, and checked her pulse. Her breathing was slowing down, and her hands were cold. He picked up the phone, and dialed 911. He gave Kindra CPR (or what he thought it was) and checked her pulse again. He started to panic, and wringed his hands together. The ablulance came, and they came to the room, with a gurney, and IV tubes. Shadow watched them lift Kindra onto the gurney. He watched them take her away. He shook his head. After an hour, Sonic, Tails, and Amy walked in. "I guess Knuckles went back on Master Emerald duty... Where's Kindra at, Shadow?" Shadow looked up at him. "The hospital..." Sonic stared at him, and then grabbed him by the collar. "What did you do to her!?" "I didn't do anything! She was on the floor when I came back!" Sonic dropped Shadow, and raced out the door. Amy and Tails followed. Shadow, thinking it was the perfect time to go, stood up, and walked out the door. He walked back to the museum, which was now closed. He climbed up to the roof, and looked through the many windows. When he found the Emerald, he broke through the glass, and fell into the case which the Chaos Emerald was in. The alarm sounded. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled when the secruity guards ran to him. He appeared outside the muesuem, Emerald in hand. Red and blue lights flashed in the dark streets, and Shadow waited for the police to show, to do Chaos Conrtol again. He sat on the corner, holding the Emerald in front of him. He looked up, and saw the Police cars slowing down in front of him. He smirked. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared.  
  
In the hospital, Sonic held onto to Kindra's hand. Amy was asleep, and Tails was looking at the t.v. He stood up, and turned thet.v up. "In recent news, the white Chaos Emerald has been stolen from the museum a few minutes ago. It's said that Sonic the Hedgehog stole it, and then disappeared. We have now been infored that he is at the Golden Gate bridge..." The news lady kept talking. "Shadow..." 


	3. Randomnessed stuff

Maki- Hello all! I would just like to say, I'm sorry for such the long pause into between chapters! I've been busy with school, and karate. Kindra- So what's this chapter deticated too? Maki- *sighs* This chapter is based on... TOTAL RANDOM-NESS-ed... stuff... Characters- YAY! *starts dancing around* Tails- Am I here this time? Maki- ¬_¬ Tails...  
  
INTERLUDE #1 (Yes! There wil be more!)  
  
Bathroom Incident: Kindra- *brushes teeth* I hate mornings... Sonic- GOOD MORNING, KINDRA! Kindra- HOW ARE MORNINGS GOOD!?!?!? Sonic- O_O! Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me! *does the ghetto snap* Kindra- o_o;;;; Sonic, are you gay? Sonic- How do you know my secret?! Kindra-.... This relationship is so over... *walks out the bathroom*  
  
At the Table: Shadow- *spoons his Cream Of Wheat* Kindra- *shakes head* Nasty nasty NASTY! Shadow- *looks up* What's wrong? Kindra- SONIC'S GAY! Shadow-... So what else is new? Kindra- O_O YOU KNEW!? Shadow- *nod nod* He's gay with Amy... Kindra- I thought Amy was a girl... Shadow- That's what I thought, until... *shudders* Kindra- This place is weird... Shadow- I love you.. Kindra- .... *walks outside*  
  
The Park: Tails- I have a line now! *jumps with joy* OH YEAH!!! *sits back down in swing* When all alone in my chair... Knuckles- What's up, fox-boy? Tails- *twitches* I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME FOX-BOY! *'punches' Knuckles in the stomach* Knuckles- Right... Kindra- Did you two know that Sonic was gay? Tails and Knuckles- *nod nod* Yes. Kindra- HOW COME NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!? Tails- You're a newbie.... Kindra A WHAT! *slaps Tails across the face* Tails- MOMMA!  
  
At the Table... Still: Shadow- I have been rejected by the most beautiful girl in the world! Maria- WHY ARE SITTING THERE!? Shadow- ... You're dead... Maria- Oh... right... Shadow- Stupid... Kindra- *walks back in the house* Shadow- Back I see... Kindra- Nobody love me anymore DON'T SAY ANYTHING! Shadow- *closes mouth* Right... But I do... I think... You deserve me... Kindra- o_O; Er... Shadow... I LOVE YOU TOO! *flying hug*  
THIS SCENE IS NOT MEANT FOR SMALL CHILDREN!  
  
The Morning After: Shadow- *holding Kindra in his arms* Kindra- *sighs happily* Morning, honey... Shadow- *grins and kisses her forehead* Sonic- *walks in* Oh, what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful- OH MY GOD! Kindra and Shadow- ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Sonic- HOW COME HER... undies... *picks them up, and sniffs them* Kindra- *growls and hits him upside the head with her fist* PERVERT!  
  
Maki- I know... to me it's not funny... but you might have a different opinion.. or do you?! o.O Oh well... I'll get the real chapter 3 up and running soon! ... Hopefully.... -_- 


	4. Space Colony Ark TAILS!

YAY! I'm done working on the true chapter 3! *does a little jig* Er... _;;; Right... Well, read and review if you want. I do take flamers... FLAMERS: If you do flame me, you will not get a very happy response... *grins sadisticly* You have been warned.  
  
Shadow grinned, and put the Emerald in his pocket. "Please come down, with your hands up! We have you surrounded!," A police officer yelled at Shadow, throw a megaphone. Shadow raised an eyebrow, and watched the helicopter circle around him. "Heh... I'm not surrounded..." Shadow jumped backwards, and grinded down the railing. He landed on the road, and watched the police get back in their cars. They drove straight at him. He laughed, and ran towards them. He pulled out the Emerald, and disappeared.  
  
Sonic watched the screen horrified. "That little-" "Sonic..." Sonic looked over at Kindra, who's eyes were now open. "Kindra... are you okay?" She nodded weakly, and coughed. "Be careful okay?" Sonic nodded and raced out the door. Amy woke up, and watched a blue blur run out the door. "Where is he going?" Tails shrugged, and stood up. "I'm gonna go after him. You coming, Ames?" (A/N: AMES! *goes shopping*) Amy nodded, pulled her coat on, and follwed him out the door. Kindra closed her eyes. "Amy, don't move okay?" "But I want to come with you, Tails!" "Amy, I don't want anything to happen to you." BANG! "TAILS!" Kindra opened her eyes, and sat up. She pulled the I.V tubes out of her arms, and puts her clothes back on. She runs out of the door, and looked around for Tails and Amy.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Sonic ran all over looking for Shadow. A light flashed before his eyes. "Well, well. If it isn't Kindra's Knight..." Sonic growled. "How could be so selfish, for someone who let you stay are her place?!" Shadow grinned, and shook his head. "I'm not being selfish. When she gets better, I'm taking her with me back to the ARK..." "Not over my dead body, you're not!" Sonic charged at him, but almost hit his head into a wall. He turned around, and saw Shadow, his arms crossed over his chest, and grinning wickedly. "You are the most slowest thing I saw, since those police cars..." "You're taking Kindra away from me! I wont let you!" the blue hedgehog cried in anger. Shadow chuckled. "Really? Go ahead... Try and stop me.." Sonic was about to charge. "SONIC! SHADOW!" The hedgehogs looked over, and saw Kindra. Shadow grinned, disappeared, and reappeared behind Shadow. He grabbed Kindra around the waist with one arm, and covered her mouth with the other, with the Emerald in his hand. Sonic yelled. "LET HER GO!" Shadow smirked and disappeared. "SONIC!!!!!" Sonic tried to grab her hand, but it disappeared. Sonic fell to his knees, and started to cry. The police surrounded him. Sonic stood up, and raised his hands. He had to give up. Kindra was gone.  
  
Amy and Tails flew around the Base. Tails' tracking device was beeping rapidly. "He's in here." He landed the Tornado, and climbed out. Amy was about to, when Tails shook his head. "Amy, don't move okay?" "But I want to come with you, Tails!" "Amy, I don't want anything to happen to you." BANG! "TAILS!" Tails fell over the side of the Tornado. Amy pulled him in, and looked at his wound. The side of his stomach was bleeding. Amy quickly took off her coat, and tied it around him. She laid him back in the seat, and jumped out of the Tornado. She quickly kissed Tails, and ran inside the base. She walked into a chamber. "Damn it all!" She looked around, and saw Sonic sitting in a corner, slamming his fist on the ground. "Sonic?" Sonic looked up. He stood up, and walked over to her. "How'd you get in here?" "The door wasn't locked..." Sonic stared at her wide-eyed. "It wasn't locked!? I could have got out of here and saved Kindra!" Amy blinked. "Where is she?" Sonic looked away. "Shadow has her. Their in the ARK." Amy walked away. :We have to go get her!" 


	5. The Truth about Shadow and Kindra

Kindra opened her eyes. She looked around. Her body was numb. She groaned, and looked over to her right. Shadow stood there, grinning at her. She looked away, but Shadow had forced her to look at him. "I thought I'd never be back at this place again..." Shadow kneeled next to her, and looked into her eyes. "Shadow, please. What do you want with me?" Shadow grinned again, and pushed his lips against hers. Kindra tried to stuggle, but failed. She sat on the floor, 'kissing' Shadow, and crying at the same time. Shadow pulled back, and smirked. "I wonder what the rest of you tastes like..." Kindra spat on the floor. She glared at him, and tried to stand up. "I won't let you... I...My heart belongs to Sonic... And I will never... be in love with you... Because, we are both Professer Gerald's experiments..." She leaned against a chair, and looked at him. "We can never age... Why do think this place is so new to you?" She breathed haeavily. Shadow cluthed his fist. He held his head down, tears falling on the floor. "Don't... LIE TO ME!" He slapped Kindra across the face, sending her to the floor. She screamed as she flew on to the floor. She looked up at him, teary-eyed. "LOOK!" She tore her shirt, and reviled a number on her shoulder. Shadow's eyes widend, and looked at his shoulder. He pushed away some of his fur, and looked at the dark blue numbers on his shoulder. He collapsed on the floor, stammering. Kindra crawled over to him, and held him. He sat up, and hugged her, crying into her shoulder. They both wepted.  
  
Sonic, Amy, and Tails, flew to Eggman's 'hidden' base. "If you're glad that Eggman's finally dead raise you hand!" Amy, and Sonic raised their hands, but Tails smirked. "I am!" They all laughed, and landed. Sonic jumped out, and helped Tails. Amy nervously watched Tails, and climbed out herself. They walked to the middle of the base. Sonic set Tails down, and wacthed him boot up the ship. After a few minutes, the ship started, and they hurried their way in. After a few seconds, the ship took off into the sky. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around... er... How many beers are left?" Sonic asked. Tails was in Amy's arms, asleep. Sonic sighed, and looked away. He clenchted his fist, and gritted his teeth. If Shadow hurt Kindra in anyway, Shadow was going to pay hell for it. He took off his trench coat, laid on top of himslef, and pushed his Dick Tracy hat over his eyes. "Sonic. I'm so sorry. I hope to see you soon..." "KINDRA!!!! DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Sonic reached for her hand, but it dissappeared before he could grab it. "KIIIIINDRRRAAAA!!!!" "Sonic...SONIC! WAKE UP!" "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Sonic sat up quickly, hitting on the dashboard. "WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!" He looked up at Amy, who had her hands on her hips, and cleared her throat. Tails on the other hand, was laughing his head off. Amy slapped Sonic. "Don't you EVER grab me there again! PERVERT!" Amy walked off. Sonic rubbed his cheek. "What'd I grab? It's not like she has anything..." Tails laughed even harder, and fell out of his chair. "OWWWWWW!" Sonic snickered and helped him up. Sonic looked out the window. "Looks like we're here..." The ship started to slow down near the port. Sonic helped Tails out of the ship, and looked around. Amy followed close behind. BRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! "HOLY CRAP! What the crap was that!?" Amy asked, jumping up and down. Tails watched her, his head moving along with her chest. Sonic glanced at Tails, then whacked him upside the head. Tails twicthed, and rubbed his head. "Sorry!"  
  
WOOOHOOO! Chapter 5 is UP! *jumps for joy* YAY! But the sad thing is... I'm writing two more chapters of this fan fic! *cries* BUT! I will be writting somemore, in the same style, so that ya'll will remember me! Okies.. and yes... You are getting the choclate! ^_^ 


	6. Another one?

Maki- ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! *cries* IT CAN'T END SO SOON! *stops  
crying* Wait... only the story is ending! THE BLOOPERS AND OTHER  
PERVETEDNESS IS STILL GONNA BE HERE! *dances with Tails*  
Tails- *dancing with Maki* Does that mean, I can finnaly, in the words of  
Setsuna from Angel Sanctury, which was total nasty, and incest-  
Maki- ASK THE DAMN QUESTION TAILS!  
Tails- O_O sorry... Do I get to do the nasty? Because, Kindra and Shadow  
got to do it!  
Shadow and Kindra- *locked in a closet, and making... odd noises O_o*  
Maki- ___  
Eggman- Well, who's writting this?  
Maki- Erm, well.... *pokes index fingers together, while looking at them*  
Eggman- My point exactly!  
Maki- GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE DEAD! DEEEEEAAAAAD!  
Eggman- Am not!  
Maki- Read chapter 5, you nimwad!  
Eggman- ACK! I am dead... *fades away* Bye bye... *farts* ^_^;;;  
Everyone else- OMG!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT SMELLLLSSSS!!!! X_X  
Maki- *wearing a gas mask* Well, sorry about that interuption, but here  
goes the story....  
  
BRRROOOOOOOOM!  
"There it goes again! WHAT IS ITTTT!!!???!" Sonic sighed, and sat on the  
floor, eating pockey. Tails was leaning against the wall, watching Amy  
jump up and down again, panicking.  
"If you keep doing that, you'll swallow your tounge..." Amy stopped  
jumping, and walked over to him.  
"How 'bout of I swallow yours?"  
"OKAY YOU TWO! ENOUGH!"  
"Don't be jealous! It's not our fault Kindra's up here."  
"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT IT'S MY FAULT SHE'S UP HERE!?" Amy nodded. Sonic  
walked away, resisting the urge to slap Amy across the face. He stuffed  
his hands in his pockets, and held back tears. Mabye it was his fault that  
Kindra is up here. If he tried to fight Shadow, she'd still be down on  
earth. But, now that he thought about it, it's Shadow's fault. Why did he  
take Kindra instead of Amy? Amy was totaly useless to the group, she was  
always in the way, and Tails doesn't really like her, excpet for the fact,  
they slept togther. Sonic shuddered when Tails had told him that.  
BRRRROOOOOMMM! Sonic looked out the window. A spark flew up, but then  
disappeared.  
Kindra.... Sonic raced through the hallways to the spot he thought where  
Kindra was. He looked around the room. Sonic coughed, and held his  
breath. He started to sway. He fell to the floor. A light blue hedgehog  
stood above him. He blinked, and tried to keep his eyes open. The other  
hedgehog, placed a hand on his forehead, making him sleep.  
  
Kindra and Shadow, walked around, looking for Sonic.  
"Are you sure he's here, Kindra?" Kindra nodded. They walked around.  
Shadow stopped, and ran into a room. Kindra followed him, and covered her  
mouth to hold back a scream. A girl hedgehog was kissing Sonic.  
"GET YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF OF HIM!" She ran and tackled the hedgehog.  
Shadow walked up to Sonic, and kicked him in the ribs.  
"Get up." Sonic opened his eyes, and looked up at him.  
"YOU!" He stood up, and swayed. Shadow grabbed him, and laughed.  
"Calm down, you drunken old fool. I didn't hurt Kindra." They looked over  
at the two girls fighting. Shadow sighed, and walked over to them.  
"Alright laides, calm down!" He pushed them away from each other. Kindra  
and the other hedgehog, gleared at each other.  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
"Miriki. And I'm one of Professer Gearld's experiments." Kindra and  
Shadow's eyes widened.  
"Yes, it is true. But, he was sent to jail before I could do my duties."  
"What would your duties be?" Shadow asked.  
"That information is not meant for you. I don't even know what it is!"  
Maki- Yeah well, I'm being bombarded by IM's so..... THAT MEANS THERE'S TWO  
MORE CHAPTERS! *dances* Okay.... bye... for now... CHOCOLATE! 


	7. The End?

Maki- Hello, fellow readers! This is the second to last chapter of meh fan  
fic  
Sonic and crew- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! T_T  
Maki- ... Right. But, it's not the end of nasty pervetedness stuff. And  
the magic word! F**K!  
Tails- AHHHHH! NOT F**K!  
Maki- YESSS! F**K! *grins evily* So the ratings will be changed.... And  
you, who ever the hell you are reading this, can actully see the word,  
f**k.  
Miriki- But can't you change the rating now, Maki-san?  
Maki- *holds the !Jin-Juri* DID I TELL YOU SPEAK!?!!?!?!?!  
Miriki- *slowly backs away*  
Sonic- *holds Maki's ankles* I DON'T WANT TO PERVETED!  
Maki- GET OFF OF MEEEE!... SHADOW! *clings*  
Shadow- ... START THE DAMN FAN FIC ALREADY!  
Maki- Yes, Master! Anything you say, Master!  
Everyone except Maki- O_O;;;  
Shadow- Get off of me, Maki...  
Maki- But but but...  
Shadow- START THE F**KING FAN FIC, YOU B**CH!  
Everyone except Shadow- O____O;;;  
Maki- I know that... tell me something I don't know... And WE ARE GONNA SAY  
THAT AFTER THIS FAN FIC IS DONE TOO! *dances around with Miriki, then  
stops* Now, on with the fan fic!  
  
Shadow and Kindra looked at Miriki, as if she were lying.  
"Show us your number, then." Miriki glared at them, then sighed.  
"I'm not one of his experiments. I... I was one of Maria's friends. When  
the G.U.N people came, I hide in a room, that she told me to ait in for  
her. A few hours had passed, and I just kept waiting. After a few days, I  
slept non-stop. A fume was in the room, and I slowly started to change  
into... what I am now..." She shuddered. Kindra walked up to her, and  
placed a hand on her face.  
"Miriki... It's me. Kindra..." Miriki looked at Kindra, and hugged her.  
They cried silently. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Amy watched them. Amy,  
getting mad, cleared her throat.  
"Can we please go now?" Kindra turned and glared at her.  
"You know, ever since you been with Tails, you've acting like a total  
bitch..." (A/N: YAY! WE SAID ONE OF THE WORDS!) Amy glared at her, and  
pushed her face into Kindra's.  
"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" Kindra chuckled.  
"I could just tell Tails your using him to get to Knuckles. Oops! I said  
that out loud, didn't I?" Tails stared at Amy, with sad eyes.  
"Is this true, Amy?" Amy looked at the ground, ashamed. Tails tails (A/N:  
Confussing, ne?) flared up, and his eyes started to leak with tears of  
saddness and hatred.  
"Just so you know, my feelings for you were real! You selfish little slut!"  
(A/N: Tails... I didn't know you had a foul mouth!) Tails turned away,  
limping out into the hall, his trench coat flapping behind him. Amy  
stuttered.  
"T-Tails! Wait! I'm sorry!" She chased after him. Kindra grinned wickedly.  
Shadow smiled at her.  
"You know, you're really sexy when you're evil...." Kindra blushed, but  
smiled at him. Sonic's eye twitched.  
"You little..." Miriki cleared her throat.  
"If I'm not mistaken, aren't we suppose to be going somewhere..." The  
other three nodded, and walked out into the hall. When the reached the  
outside, the looked around for any sign of Tails and Amy. Kindra walked  
ahead, but fell to the ground. Miriki grinned evily at her, and tackled  
her to the ground. Kindra gagged as Miriki held her neck. Shadow and  
Sonic tried to pull her off, but flew onto the ground. Kindra put her  
hands on Miriki's wrist, and threw her off of her. Kindra quickly stood  
up, and panted.  
"What the hell if your problem?!" Miriki glared, and clenched her fist.  
"I'm suppose to the the one to steal Shadow's heart!" She roared.  
"CHAOS SPHERE!" She aimed it at Sonic, who was forzen with fear. Kindra  
pushed Sonic out of the way, then yelled at the attack hit her. Sonic  
looked up at her, watching her glow. Kindra looked at herself, starting to  
fade.  
"It wasn't suppose to come true... I... I don't want to die... Not now..."  
Sonic's eyes grew wide. "Kindra... You're not dying..."  
Kindra smiled sadly, a tear rolling down her face.  
"Sonic. I'm so sorry. I hope to see you soon..."  
"KINDRA!!!! DONT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Sonic reached for her hand, but it  
dissappeared before he could grab it. "KIIIIINDRRRAAAA!!!!" Kindra  
exploded into tiny little star particals. They shot up toward the sky, and  
twinkled. Sonic fell to his knees.  
"Why? WHY DID YOU!?" Miriki stared at him wide-eyed.  
"It's not my fault she tried to save you!"  
"BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE SAVED ME! YOU SHOT AT ME!" Miriki growled.  
"Don't blame things on me!!!" She yelled, and readied her attack, but  
Shadow tackled her and pinned her to the ground.  
"I'm Shadow! You tried to kill Sonic! You are the dumb on I heard about  
from Maria..." He picked her up by her neck.  
"I should kill you right now... For killing my friend!" He tossed her into  
the air. Sonic stood up. A light appeared in front of him. He touched  
it, but his hand went right through it.  
Hold your hands up to your lips, like your playing a flute... Sonic did as  
he was told, and started to play the  
flute. The light grew bigger and floated underneath the falling Miriki.  
Shadow looked at Sonic, and played the flute too. A white light appeared  
in his hands, and he continued the play. The light floated up toward  
Miriki. As Miriki fell, the light got closer to her. Miriki fell into the  
light. The light floated down, and started to take shape. Sonic and  
Shadow gasped as they saw who it was. Sonic walked up to it, and tried to  
touch it.  
I love you all... It dissappered. Sonic closed his eyes. Shadow walked  
up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on. Let's go find Tails and Amy..." Sonic nodded, and followed  
Shadow.  
  
Tails was still walking in ARK as Amy followed him.  
"Tails! I'm sorry! It's just that... I wanted to know the stuff I really  
didn't know about Knuckles! But..." Tails turned around.  
"But what Amy?!" Amy looked at the ground.  
"But... I fell in love with you..." Tails glared at her.  
"Don't pull that love-crap on me! I'm not stupid!"  
"Tails! AMY! Let's go!" Tails looked away from Amy.  
"That sounds like Kindra. Let's go." He took Amy's hand, and walked out.  
When they made it outside, Shadow and Sonic were running up to them.  
"There you guys are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Tails looked  
past them.  
"Where's Kindra at?" He asked, as they ran up to him. They fell silent,  
and held their heads low. Tails closed his head, and Amy weeped silently.  
"Stop crying, Amy. Kindra doesn't want to see you sad. She wants to see  
you happy."  
  
The weeks that followed, Shadow and Sonic became best friends. Amy  
and Tails talked it over, and became lovers once more. The gang told  
Knuckles what had happened, and he felt sad about it. A month had passed  
since Kindra had died, they each placed a rose at her doorstep to her  
apartment, kissed the door, and walked off. When everyone was having  
dinner, a red hedgehog with waist length black hair, and green eyes, walked  
over to them.  
"Excuse me. Is there a Sonic the Hedgehog here?" Sonic looked up at her,  
and slowly looked at her up and down. She wore blue jean shorts, a red t-  
shirt, and black sneakers. He looked at her eyes.  
"Yes. That would be me." She smiled at him, and hugged him.  
"I'm back..." She whispered in his ear. Sonic's eyes grew wide, and she  
looked at him.  
"Kindra?" The girl nodded, and smiled at everyone. Amy quickly stood up,  
and embraced her in a huge hug.  
"GAH! AMY! Can't breath..." Amy let go, and smiled at her.  
"Sorry!" Knuckles stood up and shook her hand.  
"How's it feel to be back?" Kindra shrugged. Tails stood up next to her,  
and hugged her.  
"It's been borinf since you've been gone!"  
"WHATD'YA MEAN BORING, TAILS!?" Amy yelled. The others in the resturant  
looked at their table. Kindr cleared her throat, and Amy sat back down,  
glaring at Tails. Shadow stood up, picked up her hand, and kissed it  
gently.  
"Welcome back, Kindra." Kindra smiled and hugged him.  
"It's good to be back!"  
  
Maki- Um... So sorry. This is the last chapter.... _ I didn't mean for  
it to turn out this way! But, Iyt just happened. I dun think thers going  
to be any pervetedness stuff.. Who the hell am I kidding! Of course there  
is gonna be pervy stuff! Well, see you all soon! Oh, and the Jin-Juri is  
a weapon I made up. It is a double-ended scythe, that has a pentagram in  
the middle. The blade is light blue, and on ocassion has blood on it...  
*looks about people who kick her off the Net* 


	8. Epilouge and Tradgey

Maki- *wakes up from three weeks of sleep* HELLO, FELLOW FAN FIC  
READER...s... Yeah...  
Kindra- *wipes cobwebs off of her shirt* It's about time you woke up! I  
was getting icky!  
Shadow- I know why... *winks at Kindra*  
Kindra and Maki- ¬_¬;  
Sonic- *pounces on Maki* Ayther! (A/N: Thats I how I spell author!) Mine!  
Maki- GET OFF OF ME!  
Sonic- WAHH!  
Tails- Aw, don't be a pussy, Sonic...  
Everyone else- O_____O;  
Tails- o-O What?  
Maki- Why did you just say that?  
Tails- You made me!  
Maki- ^_^; Oh yeah!  
Everyone else- -_-;  
Miriki- How come Kindra came back to life and I didn't?!  
Maki- Because you were a butt-head...  
Kindra- Makio-san! That's not very nice!  
Maki- I'm not a very nice person...  
Shadow- Riiiiiight!  
Maki- But anyways! Guess what, fellow reader!? This... is... the  
EPILOUGE! THE TRUE ENDING ON WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THEY ALL RE-MET!  
*dances around with Shadow*  
Shadow- OUCH! MY FOOT!  
Everyone else- o.o Shadow has biiiiiiig feet....  
Shadow- Aw, go to Hell!  
  
Kindra and Sonic were married in July. Tails and Amy spilt up, and  
Tails started to date. Amy, on the other hand, went into prostotution.  
Knuckles was killed protecting the the Master Emerald, and as a result, the  
Master Emerald shattered, and was never found again. Shadow went into  
hiding after accidently blowing up a mall, by using Chaos Sphere. No one  
was killed, but no one was seriously injured, either. Kindra sucpects that  
humans are animalists, and want to get rid of the walking-talking animals.  
Sonic and Kindra hide Shadow in their basement. Tails still tinkered with  
his computers in his spare time, but dated from time to time. He missed  
Amy's company, but due to that fact, she sold herself to men she doesn't  
know, made him sick to his stomach. He lives in a apartment in New York,  
and works with the The New York Stock Exchange. Amy lives in her Pimp  
Master's home, and wears all the most expensive clothes, but has to sell  
her self to strange men to keep up with her life style. She misses Tails,  
and see's him everyday on the news, jumping up and down, giving fellow  
assosiates high-fives, when the stocks would go higher. Kindra and Sonic  
bought a three-story mansion in the country. Sonic went into the Olympics,  
and won every race. Kindra was a stay-at-home-mom, even though they didn't  
have any kids. She stayed at home, to help Shadow practice his Chaos  
Sphere. Here is a new article that Kindra recived, and hung it on the  
wall, next to Knuckles' picture.  
  
Proctecter Of Emerald, Shot at Point Blank  
Knuckles The Echinda, was shot Saturday morning, around 6:30. Clive  
Anderson, a 22 year old jogger, and one of the many friends of Knuckles,  
jogged over to Knuckles' post, at 6:45. When he arrived, Knuckles was  
laying on the ground, and the Master Emerald was no where to be found.  
"I didn't know what else to do, excpet call the police," A shaken Anderson,  
exclaimed. "He was just lying there, barely breathing. The Master Emerald  
was no where, except for the small piece by Knux's ear." Knuckles was  
taken to the ER, where he died fifteen minutes into the surgery. There was  
a bullet wound between his eyes, and in his shoulder.  
"The shoulder wound was not from point blank. It was the wound between the  
eyes that was from point blank," Dr. Gene Hackmen explained. The piece  
that was left of the Master Emerald was the only piece found of the large  
Emerald. Knuckles friends, mourned at the funeral of the Echinda  
yesterday.  
"I couldn't go up there. It was already depressing enough to hear that he  
died, and now they want me to see him?! I can't do that." A depressed  
Kindra the Hedgehog, wife to Sonic the Hedgehog, said, being hugged by her  
friend Miles 'Tails' Prower.  
"I was a few hours away, [as I was] going home. I turned on the radio, and  
all I heard on every station was talking about Knuckles. I wanted to stop  
the car in the middle of rush hour, and yell 'WHY HIM?!'," Prower's said,  
before walking away, with the sobbing Hedgehog. Mourners stop at the  
resting place of Knuckles, and place their own 'Emeralds' on his grave.  
  
Shadow and Amy found out on the local news. Even though Shadow  
didn't know Knuckles that well, he still cried. Amy cried as well, and ran  
out of prostituion, and ran to Kindra's house. She asked for forgiveness,  
and was welcomed in. She quickly changed her ways, but was still depressed  
by Knuckles' death. The group was finally re-united when Tails left the  
Stock Exchange, and stayed with Sonic and Kindra. He wasn't all that  
thrilled to see Amy, but at least they had time to talk. The group was re-  
united, with only one piece of the puzzle missing, but Knuckles was there  
in spirit, smiling when they smiled, and having a good time.  
  
Maki- *snifs* This chapter is so sad! *cries into Tails' shoulder*  
Tails- *pats her back* I know...  
Knuckles- HELLO! I'M NOT DEAD! I'M GETTING BETTER!  
Maki- *looks at Knuckles* YAY! *pounces* Knuxie-kun!  
Knuckles- *smiles* Yes, I'm here.  
Kindra and Sonic- *dances around* HE'S NOT DEAD! WHOOOOO HOOOO!  
Amy- Yay! *prances around*  
Tails- AGH! I SMELL TUNA!  
Sonic, Kindra, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Maki- AGHHH!!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!  
Amy- Guys... *cries*  
Tails- Well, that's what happens when you sleep with 19 guys everynight.  
Oh, and Maki, how old am I?  
Maki- 20... and so damn good-looking... *drools*  
Shadow and Sonic- And me!?  
Maki- 22  
Kindra- Me?  
Maki- 21  
Amy- Me?  
Maki- Um... 19  
Tails- EWWWWWW!!!!!  
Maki- Yes... *goes into anime thinking pose* Well...  
Knuckles- How old was I before I 'died'?  
Maki- 23, and this the finaly chapter..  
Characters-  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Maki- NO! I mean, this is the last of the story chapter! The pervy stuff  
is still gonna be here!  
Characters-  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!  
Maki- *nod nod* Well, tune in next time, for: THE DEATH FART. Where  
Eggman comes back... and sleeps with Amy...  
Everyone except Amy- OH MY FUCKING GOD!  
Amy- YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!  
Maki- We said fuck... the rating still stay PG-13. 


	9. The Death Fart Part 1 of 2

~* Amy sat along the beach.... waiting... waiting.... and waiting some more!*~  
  
Amy- The air is getting slippery! *draws in the sand* Maki- *skips to her* Whatcha doin'? Amy- Drawing... Maki- O_O WHAT IS THAT! Amy- ...Eggman... Maki- O__O EWWWW! YOU'RE NASTY! Amy- I love him... Maki- O____O JEZUS CHRIST! *runs away screaming the British are coming*  
  
~!* Eggman sat in his lair... sitting... sitting... and sitting some more!*!~  
  
Eggman- Metal... I love Amy Metal Sonic- O-o .... Eggman- Yes, I know... But... After I save her from my most brilliant plan... I plan on marrying her, and having little Eggman's and little Amy's *big poofy cloud comes out of nowhere, showing you a picture of Amy crying her eyes out with rollers in her hair, and wearing a nasty looking robe, and breast feeding two kids, while two are sitting on the ground, tugging at her robe (*takes a big ass breath*) and ten more running around her. Eggman is sitting in his recliner, sipping a cold one, while wacthing the football game, fatter then before. (*gasps for air*) Poofy cloud goes away (*faints*)* Yes... That would be so nice.. Metal Sonic- *saw the poofy cloud* O-O ... Eggman- Come, Metal. It's time to create my brilliant plan.. The (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNN!) Death Fart! Metal Sonic- O___O JEZUS CHRIST! *runs around screaming the Canadain Anthem*  
  
~~!!** Sonic and Shadow sat in their room, playing the GameCube. They are playing... Super Smash Brothers Meele**!!~~  
  
Sonic- Shad, this game is getting pretty boring. We beat it like 6000000000000x infinty times, and its getting annoying. Shadow- *mocking Sonic in a fairy voice* And its getting annoying... Shut up, you damn pansy!! HA! I BLEW YOU AWAY! Sonic- I AM NOT A PANSY! ~~!!** Kindra runs in, screaming Tails' Theme song from SA2:B**!!~~ Kindra- OH MY FLIPPIN' GOD! DID YOU TWO HEAR WHAT'S HAPPENING!? Shadow and Sonic- No... What's happening now? Kindra- AMY AND EGGMAN ARE GETTING MARRIED! Shadow and Sonic- O___O JEZUS CHRIST! *they start running around in circles, screaming the Pokemon starting theme*  
  
~~~!!!*** Knuckles and Tails are in Tails' workshop, banging their heads on the table, after hearing the news on the radio, who the news lady was screaming at the top of her lungs, then yelling the Excel Saga ending theme***!!!~~~  
  
Knuckles and Tails- JEZUS CHRIST! *still banging their heads on the table*  
  
~!* Meanwhile, back at the lair...*!~  
  
Eggman- Metal, please hand over the beans, cod liver, ExLax, chicken, and all the stuff that you know makes me do the reeeeeeeeeealy big ones... Metal Sonic- *wearing a gas mask, and a rubber suit* o-o;;;;; *hands Eggman a reeeeeealy big buffet tray* Eggman- Thank you, Metal... *starts pigging out* Metal Sonic- .... Nasty... Just... Nasty... *walks away, making a slight sqeaky noise from his rubber suit*  
  
~* Amy sitting in her room, having the reciver up to her ear, about to dial Eggman's* Amy- I CAN'T DO IT! Rouge- Do what? HEY! I'M FINALY HERE! WHOO! But, back to the story.. Amy- I can't marry him.. Rouge- Marry who? Amy-... Eggman.. Rouge- Oh... Well... Just wear a condom, get a divorce for all of his money, and live the good life... That's what I did... And he is soooo good in bed... Amy- O___O! JEZUS CHRIST! But... okay....  
  
~~!!** Maki is sitting in her room, nearly pucking out her entrails**!!~~  
  
Maki- I can't belive she is doing this! THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY! Tails- *looks like a child from Ethiopia* I know.... Sonic- *clutching his stuffed animal* This is like Scary Movie 2 all over again... Everyone except Sonic- O-o What? Sonic- YOU HEARD ME! Maki- *slaps Sonic* CALM DOWN, YOU PANSY! Sonic- I AM NOT A FUCKING PANSY, DAMMIT! _ Kindra- *sounding like Captian Kirk to relieve so stress from the group* We must find a way to stop this madness! *sounds like regular self* I SAY WE BLOW THEM AWAY WITH A RPG! Shadow- A role playing game? Maki and Kindra- NO, YOU DOUCHE BAG! Kindra- A RPG is a rapid propeled grenade. Since it takes to long to say, they ARMY shortened to RPG. Shadow and Sonic- *anime starry eyes* I love you! YOU KICK ASS!  
  
~~~~CLIFFHANGER~~~~ Yeah, well... the first part of the Death Fart.... I'll update this story in a few days... Got the Net back... WHOOO! But, yeah... What's gonna happen next... Read and Reveiw... You know the rest... 


	10. The Death Fart Part 2 of 2

News reporter- Last time on 'The Death Fart', Amy and Eggman wanted to get married. Everyone except Rouge, had a big fit about it. Appearently, Rouge had some of Eggman too... I wonder if she gave him a dieaese... She gave me one... Director- SHE GAVE ME A RASH! All of the male crew people and one female- LET'S KILL HER! Maki- NO DAMMIT! *shoots a lightning bolt all them, then sets them on fire* The people- Sorry, Makio-san! *bows* Maki- That's better...  
  
~!* Amy sat in Eggman's room waiting for him on the bed, while wearing very scantly* clothes *!~ (*Scantly- very little of)  
  
Amy- What is he doing? Eggman! Eggman- *in the bathroom* Just a second! Maki, Sonic, Kindra, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Tails- *outside the door listening, intently* Maki- *mouthing* Knuckles, here take this camera, and climb in the vent. Everyone else, pull out their mini t.vs that look like palm pilots...* Everyone- *does so* Knuckles- *climbs through the vent, above Eggman's room. talking into microphone* Okay.. I'm here... Maki- *talking into microphone* Good.. Turn t.v's... ON! Everyone- *turns the t.vs on, while Knuckles starts recording* Amy- *waiting* HURRY UP! Eggman- (A/N: This image may burn your eyes... I am not held responsible... You want to read it...) *walks out wearing a yellow g- string and a bow tie* Everyone elese outside- O_____O!!!! *mouthing* HOLY SHIT! Amy- O.o Oh, my... So cute! C'mere, Big Fella! Eggman- *falls onto Amy, and they.... Start.... doing... stuff..._* Knuckles- Maki... Can I stop please? I can't take it any more! Maki- Be strong, Knux.... If you continue, I'll give you something in return... Knuckles- o.o Ooh.. Right... *contiunes to video tape*  
  
!72 HOURS LATER!  
Maki- God damn, that long?!  
  
Eggman and Amy- *holding each other, asleep* Knuckles- *out of the vent, scooping his eyes out with a ladle, and then regenerating some new ones* WHOO! The bad image is gone! So, Maki, what's my gift...? Maki- ¬_¬ You were expecting something? Knuckles- But...? Kindra- Let's get out of here... What if they wake up? Sonic- Good point... Let's go to my house, and play Twister! Shadow- Can it be Water Twister? Sonic- ^_^ SURE!  
  
~~!!** Everyone is at Sonic's house, playing Water Twister. The rules of this game: The girls have to be wearing all white. The guys have to be wearing white pants. Play this game on a trampoline, with a sprinkler underneath and/or above the players. Safety tips: Play this game outside, and at sunset. **!!~~  
  
Kindra- *looking at Shadow* O_O GOD DAMN! Shadow... Me and you and gonna play house, okay? *winks* Shadow- I wanna be the mom! Kindra- O_o; Sonic- *looking at Maki- .... *blushes* Maki- *blinks, and sits out* This game sucks.. AND I'M COLD! LET'S PLAY.... zzzzz *falls over* Sonic- *crawls over to her, and lays next to Maki* Alright... Kindra and Shadow- *in the den... playing house...Kindra's yelling Shadow's name, and he's yelling her's* Sonic and Maki- *asleep on the trampoline* Knuckles and Rouge- *playing Bullshit*  
  
COMMMERCIALS!  
  
*You sit there flipping through channels and this one commercial catches your ears, and your eyes* Announcer- Hey, kids! Do you relise that the hot dogs you eat, don't have any dog in them? *a big ass thing of hot dogs pops out of nowhere, with a cute little white doggy on the front* Well, now you can! Just try Menchi Dogs! Their made of real dog! *announcer gives you two anime thumbs up* The price for these delilious dogs use to be $1.10 per pack. Now there only $1.09 per pack! *some kids pop up, eating a Menchi Dog, and smiling happily* Now, Moms' won't have to worry about what people put into hot dogs, because these hot dogs, only have one ingredent. DOG! *the music gets louder. It's funky techno with a little bit of jazz*  
  
*You stop dancing to the music and starting flipping through the channels again* You- What's this? Announcer- Are you tired of having the same old icky tasting soup, with stuff you don't know what's in it, and looks like a whole bunch of shit? Well, now, there's CREAM OF MECHI SOUP! It's made up of all dog meat, and it has a sauce which is made up if the grease when the dog meat was made! *a family pops out of nowhere, eating Menchi Soup* So now, you know what's in your soup, and it's not dog shit! *announcer gives you two anime thumbs up* This lovly can of CREAM OF MENCHI SOUP use to be $1.10, now it's only $1.09! Buy some now! *some music comes on. It sounds like the same music from the other one, excpet it kinda sounds like the death song...* *And you, being so gullible, get dressed, and go out to buy some Menchi Dogs, and Cream Of Menchi.*  
  
TO THE SHOW!  
  
~~~!!!*** The next day, when everyone was awake, they all got dressed, and put the tape onto a website***!!!~~~ Maki- BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH AMY! Sonic- *blinks, and huggles* I love you... Maki- *blinks, and huggles back* I love you, too! Kindra- *unruffles hair* Somehow, playing house, turned into wrestling... Shadow- *rubs eyes* Yeah... it was fun though... Kindra- YOU ARE A ONE MINUTE MAN! Shadow- It's not my fault you fell asleep in 30 seconds... Everyone- OOOOOOH! DIS! Kindra- SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Maki- Or else what? Kindra- *gulps* Maki- That's what I thought... Rouge- *sitting there* I am so bored... Knuckles- I wanna get something to eat... Maki- *sits up* HOW 'BOUT PIZZA!? Everyone- Old Maki- CHICKEN!? Everyone- Evil Maki- BURGERS!? Everyone- Nasty Maki- CHINESE?! Tails- I WANT SOME CHO MAIN! Kindra- ORANGE CHIKEN! Knuckles- CHEESE WONTONS! Sonic- BEEF AND BROCIOLI! Shadow- LOBSTER! Rouge- SHRIMP! Maki- And some Cho Main for me too... plus a lot of chicken fried rice... hey, wait... Kindra, I thought you didn't want any chicken... Kindra- Not fried KFC chicken.... Maki- -_-  
  
~~!!** In Eggman's chamber room... **!!~~ Amy- *wakes up, and looks over* O__O HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT WAS I THINKING! *runs out, while putting some clothes on* Eggman- *wakes up, and looks over* Love... Amy? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kills self* Metal Sonic- *comes out of the closet, with white stuff on his hands* Whoa... that was cool.... Very hardcore... *looks at hands* That's the last time I paint the closet with white paint.... *walks into the bathroom, past a dead Eggaman, then comes out two seconds later* WHOOO HE IS DEAD! NO DEATH FART! YEAH!!!! *dances* GOD IS GOOD!  
  
~~~!!!*** At Sonic's place..... ***!!!~~~ Amy- *knocks on the door* LEMME IIIIIIN! Kindra- *opens the door* Oh... It's you... *gets ready to slam the door* Amy- WAIT! *puts foot in front of the door* I'M SORRY! Maki- *comes up behind Kindra* Kindra-chan.. hurry... I can't wait any longer! I'm getting antsy! Kindra- ...*sighs* Oh, alright... Come in, Amy... AIYE! DON'T PULL ME!! Maki- *pulling Kindra away, and into a room, and slams it shut* 


End file.
